Attack On Chibi
by SantCat
Summary: Levi suka Eren, Mikasa suka Eren, Jean ngakunya suka Mikasa tapi suka ngelirik-lirik Eren, Armin suka Jean tapi juga suka Erwin (lha?), Erwin suka Armin, Hange suka ketawa, Krista-Ymir duo mak comblang, trio titan jadi bulliers, Levi Squad jadi guru TK. Yah, beneran cinta segi-banyak. Dan yang berada di tengah-tengahnya adalah si polos Eren Yeager.
1. Chapter 1

**Attack On Chibi**

**Fanfic SNK**

* * *

**Summary : **Levi suka Eren, Mikasa suka Eren, Jean ngakunya suka Mikasa tapi suka ngelirik-lirik Eren, Armin suka Jean tapi juga suka Erwin (lha?), Erwin suka Armin, Hange suka ketawa, Krista-Ymir duo mak comblang, trio titan jadi _bulliers_, Levi Squad jadi guru TK. Yah, beneran cinta segi-banyak. Dan yang berada di tengah-tengahnya adalah si polos Eren Yeager.

**Disclaimer : **Shingeki no Kyojin punya orang. Tauk deh siapa. (Isayama Hajime) Nama-nama produk yang muncul juga bukan punya saya. Yang saya miliki hanyalah alur ceritanya yang amburadul.

**Warning : **Baru bikin barusan. Unyu-unyu. OOC setengah mampus. _Soooo much pairing_! Cinta segi-banyak. Eren punya kekuatan imut super tapi selalu salah ngeja nama. BTW, Levi dan Mikasa kembar. Pfftt...

* * *

Hari ini hari yang sangat cerah, tepatnya hari ketika Indonesia merdeka secara yuridis. Ha? Kapan tuh? Entah, saya lupa. Ayo, ayo, buka buku Sejarahnya lagi. Kalau nggak ada, buka buku PKN. Jangan ngandalin mbah Gugel aja.

Jadi... hari ini hari apa? Daripada pusing-pusing mending kalian cabut lotre terus pilih dah hari apa. Yang jelas antara Senin sampe Minggu (aduh, mak, juteknya).

Eren kecil dengan melompat-lompat riang berjalan menuju pintu rumah setelah dengan terburu-buru mengenakan topi TK-nya yang bundar berwarna kuning. Baju seragam biru mudanya melambai-lambai. Ibunya kewalahan mengikuti anak tunggalnya sambil membawa tas mungil berwarna hitam.

"Eren! Hati-hati, nanti kamu jatuh, sayang." Karula yang akhirnya berhasil menyusul Eren berjongkok dan merapikan seragam _baby blue_ Eren yang tampaknya sedikit longgar. _Nanti aku sesuaikan ukurannya_, batin sang ibu. Tak lupa syal merah kesayangan Eren membaluti leher mungilnya.

"Mama! Mama! Mama!"

Karula balik menatap kedua bola mata berkilau milik buah hatinya tersayang. "Iya, sayang?"

"Papa ikut 'kan?"

"Oh, Papa lagi sibuk, sayang, nggak bisa ikut kita," ujar Karula sambil membelai sayang surai cokelat manis anaknya. Eren menggembungkan kedua pipi tembemnya. Sang ibu sampai harus menahan diri agar tidak kebablasan mencubit pipi imut Eren.

"Maaf ya, sayang. Pekerjaan Papa benar-benar nggak bisa ditunda lagi. Kemarin 'kan kamu sudah main kuda-kudaan terus makan es krim sama Papa."

"Tapi sekarang beda! Sekarang 'kan Eyen mau masuk sekolah!" air mata mulai menggenangi bola mata eksotis bocah yang selalu saja salah mengeja nama. Karula makin was-was. Eren dalam mode tersakiti ini benar-benar ampuh dan sulit ditolak. Tapi, asalkan nggak lihat matanya, dia tidak akan kalah. Ya! Karula harus kuat! Demi masa depan pekerjaan suaminya! Sekuat tenaga, Karula menghindari tatapan manis sang anak.

"Um, Eren sayang? Gimana kalau pulang sekolah nanti kita main di taman bareng Papa? Mau 'kan?" sang ibu membujuk harap-harap cemas. Susah bung ngebujuk balita ngambek sambil berusaha menghindari mata supernya.

"Mau! Tapi Eyen tetap maunya Papa ikut sekarang!" Eren merengek manja sambil bergelayut di tangan ibunya. Karula masih sibuk mengalihkan pandangan. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi dahinya. Sial! Anak gue kenapa imut banget sih!

"Mama! Kok Mama nggak mau lihat Eyen? Eyen jelek ya?" suara Eren bergetar. Sekejap saja Karula langsung menoleh menghadap sang anak.

"Nggak dong, Eren 'kan anak Mama yang paaaliiiing maaaniiiss sedunia!"

Eren malah menggembungkan pipi merahnya sambil mengerutkan dahi, berusaha tampak marah tapi malah jadi makin manis. Ibunya terkikik geli.

"Kok Eren marah? Mama salah ngomong ya?"

Eren masih menggerutu imut. "Anak Mama 'kan cuma Eyen. Makanya Eyen anak Mama yang paling manis. Berarti kalau dibandingkan anak lain, Eyen jelek dong."

"E-eh, gitu ya? Ya udah deh, Mama ganti. Eren itu anak yang paaaliiingg manis di dunia. Nah, gimana?"

Eren pura-pura mempertimbangkan kata-kata ibunya yang membuat orangnya terkikik geli. Setelah beberapa menit, senyuman merekah di wajah Eren. Ia mengangguk semangat. Bola mata laut tropisnya yang bulat besar berkilau bahagia. Oh no! Karula menatapnya, bung.

"Jadi, Papa ikut 'kan?" ternyata nih bocah masih ingat aja topik yang barusan. Maju tak gentar nih anak.

"Iya, sayang." Lho? Karula? Sadar woy!

"Horeee! Papa ikut!" Eren melompat ke dalam pelukan ibunya dengan girang.

Karula senyum-senyum saja melihat anak sematawayangnya bersinar senang. Masih berada dalam hipnotis kawan. Karula Yeager tidak berhasil melawan _puppy eyes beam_ dari anak tunggalnya. Grisha yang ternyata sedari tadi mengintip dari balik tembok hanya mendesah pasrah dan menggeleng-geleng.

Ah, sudahlah. Emang nasib punya anak imut. Kerjaan nggak bakalan kelar. Grisha bertopang dagu. Mungkin kapan-kapan dia akan mengajak Eren ketemu atasannya di kantor. Grisha tersenyum _evil_.

* * *

Eren berjalan melompat-lompat dengan kedua tangannya digandeng kedua orang tuanya. Eren senang sekali Papanya juga ikut mengantar ke sekolah barunya. Tampak cahaya cerah berbunga-bunga mengelilingi balita itu yang membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya tersenyum gemas melihatnya. Emang bener ternyata kata guru Sosiologi saya waktu kelas satu, senyum itu menular.

Sampailah mereka di TK Shiganshina. Temboknya berwarna lembut dan cerah, membuat anak-anak betah berlama-lama di sana. Di tamannya terdapat berbagai macam wahana bermain, seperti TK pada umumnya. Ada perosotan, jungkat-jungkit, kolam berenang anak-anak, _roller coaster_, rumah hantu, bianglala... lho? Ini TK apa pasar malam?

Tanpa disadari keluarga kecil yang bahagia tanpa KB (?) itu, sepasang mata biru kelabu gelap menatap tajam anggota keluarga yang paling muda. Kedua bola matanya terus mengikuti gerak-gerik imut si rambut cokelat. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana rambut cokelatnya melambai lembut tertiup angin pagi, bagaimana bibir mungil merah mudanya mengerucut sebal, bagaimana mata laut tropisnya membulat riang saat melihat kuda _merry-go-round_ (seriusan! Ini kayaknya pasar malam yang nyamar jadi TK!), bagaimana pipi tembemnya terangkat ketika si empunya tersenyum manis. Semua itu tak luput dari mata pemilik rambut arang di bawah pohon beringin TK Shiganshina. Kok horor ya?

Anak bermata iblis ini bernama Levi, Levi Ackerman. Dia sangat bosan dengan kehidupan TK-nya. Apa-apaan, cuma main, belajar pelajaran cetek, makan, tidur, ulangi. Beuh, Levi bukan bocah lima tahun biasa, man. Levi ini sebenarnya adalah om-om cebol umur tiga puluhan yang menyamar jadi balita. Ups.

Becanda.

Seriusan, becanda! Suer!

Jadi, balik lagi ke Levi Ackerman. Jari-jari bocah itu sedari tadi sudah gatal mau mencubit pipi manis di seberang sana. Tapi nggak mungkin bisa tercapai. Yang ada nanti dia malah dipelototi sama orang tuanya. Idih, nggak sudilah yang mulia Levi dipelototi rakyat jelata. Bocah arogan _detected_.

"Levi."

Levi menoleh dan mendapati adik kembarnya, Mikasa Ackerman, sedang menatapnya datar. Walau ekspresinya sedatar papan tulis, tapi Levi masih bisa mendeteksi adanya ekspresi heran di wajahnya. Kok bisa? Simpel aja. Karena mereka kembar.

"Sedang apa di sini sendirian? Nggak takut diculik kuntilanak?"

Levi mendengus mengejek. Siapa takut dengan makhluk khayalan buatan rakyat jelata. Mudah saja membuat mereka bertekuk lutut di hadapannya. Buset dah, masih bocah aja sombongnya nggak ketulungan. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan si kembaran, Levi kembali asyik dengan tontonannya yang sekarang sedang berbincang riang dengan seorang guru (Petra Ral) yang tampaknya telah terperangkap pesona seorang Eren Yeager.

_Cih, satu saingan muncul._ Batin Levi tak suka. _Hm, mudah saja kusingkirkan_.

Mikasa yang penasaran dengan apa yang dari tadi diperhatikan kakak kembarnya mengikuti arah pandangan Levi. Saat bola mata dingin itu mendapati sosok yang mencuri perhatian kembarannya, Mikasa terpaku.

Rambutnya seperti cokelat Silverqueen, kulitnya seperti susu Bendera, dan matanya... seperti sirup Marjan rasa melon. Tiga panah asmara menusuk hati Mikasa secara bersamaan. Duh, nak, perumpamaannya plis bingit.

Levi yang merasakan aura jatuh cinta dari samping kirinya menoleh dan mendapati adik kembar sialannya tengah mengagumi anak manis yang sudah Levi lihat duluan. Levi menggeram kesal. Satu lagi saingan cintanya muncul. Tak akan ia biarkan orang lain mengambil miliknya. Bocah posesif _detected_.

* * *

"Pagi, semuanya," Petra Ral, salah satu guru di TK Shiganshina, menyapa murid-murid manisnya dengan ceria.

"Pagi, Petra-sensei!" suara murid-murid mungil menjawab kompak. Tentu saja Levi tidak termasuk.

"Sensei punya kejutan buat kalian. Ayo coba tebak apa kejutannya?" bocah-bocah sekelas berdiskusi antusias. Sedangkan Levi hanya memutar bola matanya bosan dan Mikasa menatap lurus ke depan. Entah kenapa adegan ini mengingatkan Levi dengan acara yang paling dia benci (tapi masih ditonton juga), Titan The Explorer. Acara di mana titan kolosal bersama armored titan mencari entah apa di dinding tiga lapis dan selalu dihadang oleh rogue titan.

"Ada yang tahu?" Petra bertanya lagi. Kepala-kepala mungil menggeleng. Petra menepukkan kedua tangannya. "Kita kedatangan murid baru!" serunya gembira. Murid-murid bersorak riang.

"Sensei!" seorang bocah botak mengangkat tangan.

Petra tersenyum ke arah si botak. "Ya, Connie?"

"Murid barunya cewek 'kan? 'kan? 'kan? 'kan?" tanyanya penuh harap.

"Huh, aku tak peduli anak barunya cewek atau waria. Di mataku hanya ada Mikasa seorang," seekor, eh, seorang bocah bertampang kuda menggerak-gerakkan alis gombal. Murid yang lain antara ketawa dan berteriak 'ciyeee'. Mikasa yang malang sudah menghijau karena menahan muntah. Levi menyeringai mengejek.

"Sudah, sudah, nanti kalian juga tahu." Petra berbalik ke arah pintu kelas. "Eren, ayo masuk."

Dari balik pintu menyembul rambut cokelat berantakan disusul dengan sepasang mata laut tropis yang memukau. Dari sorot matanya, ia tampak ragu memasuki kelas tanpa ditemani orang tuanya. Petra tersenyum kepada Eren untuk memantapkan hatinya. Nampaknya sih begitu, tapi dalam hati mah udah teriak-teriak histeris melihat anak seimut itu masuk ke kelasnya. Eren menatap Petra ragu dengan sepasang bola matanya yang besar. Senyum Petra makin lebar. Levi heran, kenapa bibirnya belum sobek juga.

Kepala itu kembali menghadap ke arah koridor. Sepertinya sedang menatap orang tuanya. Terdengar suara wanita dan pria dewasa dari balik pintu. Setelah itu barulah Eren masuk ke dalam kelas dengan takut-takut. Petra merangkul bahu mungil Eren, bermaksud memberinya ketenangan. Sudut alis Levi berkedut. Petra berjongkok menatap kelereng besar berwarna eksotis itu.

"Eren, pekenalkan dirimu pada semuanya, ya?"

Eren mengangguk lemes, menggumamkan, "Ya, Sensei," lalu menghadap teman-teman barunya. Ia menutup mata kemudian mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya kembali. Ketika matanya kembali dibuka, ia menampakkan ekspresi prajurit siap bertempur. Dengan dada dibusungkan, Eren berkata lantang (dengan suara imutnya).

"Namaku Eyen Yeager! Lahir di Shiganshina tapi sempat pindah ke Trost lalu balik lagi! Umurku empat tahun! 31 Maret tahun depan jadi lima tahun! Hobiku nonton Titan The Explorer!" Eren membungkukkan tubuh 90 derajat. "Tatakae, semuanya!"

Keheningan datang.

Eren, Eren, harusnya 'kan 'salam kenal' bukan 'tatakae'.

Eren yang baru menyadari kesalahan memilih kata-katanya barusan berkeringat dingin. Mana namanya salah eja lagi. Eren menutup matanya rapat-rapat, takut menatap semua mata yang ada di dalam kelas. Semburat merah muda menggerayangi wajah _chubby-_nya hingga ke telinga karena malu. Sedangkan kedua orang tuanya yang berdiri di luar kelas hanya tertawa tertahan mendengar perkenalan anak tunggal mereka. Memang, anak merekalah yang paling manis sedunia.

Setelah keheningan yang menyiksa, terbitlah suara-suara 'kyaaaa!' dari berbagai sudut ruangan. Eren mengangkat wajahnya bingung. Kenapa murid-murid cewek teriak-teriak gitu? Eren mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh sudut kelas. Anak-anak cewek pada gelinjangan berteriak 'imut sekaaalleee~' sedangkan murid-murid cowok... er... apa itu semburat merah muda yang ia lihat di pipi mereka?

Karena bingung dengan perkembangan ini, Eren menoleh ke arah gurunya untuk meminta penjelasan. Tapi ternyata Petra juga sedang sibuk berteriak senang sambil menatapnya dengan pandangan berbinar. Eren mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, tapi malah membuat teriakan kaum hawa makin kencang.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang mengangkat tangan kanannya dengan semangat berlebihan. "Hei! Hei! Namamu Eyen 'kan?" tanyanya dengan senyum malaikat.

Eh? Eyen? EH?!

Wajah Eren makin memerah. "Bu-bukan... namaku... Ew... Ei... Eyen... euuhh..." Eren menundukkan kepalanya malu. Derita anak empat tahun yang udah lancar ngomong tapi masih selalu salah mengeja nama. Para cewek makin teriak kesenangan. Gawat! Ada yang mimisan!

Sedangkan di salah satu sudut ruangan, tampak si kembar terpaku melihat mangsa mereka yang malu-malu titan di depan sana. Pemandangan yang sangat menggoda iman. Muncul sedikit, sangat SEDIKIT, semburat merah di pipi pucat seorang Levi Ackerman. Levi tak menyangka, bocah itu mampu membuat pipinya memerah.

_Eyen, ya? Lumayan juga,_ pikirnya dengan seringai lebar. Bukan, Levi! namanya bukan Eyen! Hadeuuhh...

Petra yang baru sadar dari hipnotis mata Eren menepukkan kedua tangannya hingga para murid tenang kembali.

"Nah, nah, anak-anak, namanya bukan Eyen, tapi Eren, E-R-E-N. Ikuti Sensei ya? E-R-E-N, Eren!" murid-murid mengikuti guru mereka dengan kompak. Anehnya, kali ini Levi juga ikut-ikutan, minus nada antusias. Mungkin karena ini nama si manis itu ya? Ehem... ehem...

"Bagus! Baiklah Eren, kamu duduk di sebelah Armin ya? Armin! Angkat tanganmu."

Seorang anak laki-laki pirang dengan mata biru langit mengangkat tangan kanannya dengan bersemangat. Akhirnya ia mendapat teman sebangku juga. Eren tersenyum manis kepada teman sebangkunya lalu berlari riang ke tempat duduk barunya. Mereka yang melihat senyum malaikat dari sang murid baru _fangirling_-an di dalam hati... dan _fanboying_-an.

"Baiklah, anak-anak, kalian berteman baik dengan Eren, ya?" Petra tersenyum lebar ke arah murid-muridnya.

"Baik, Sensei!" jawab mereka serempak. Kali ini Levi nggak ikutan.

Dengan begini, kisah cinta segi-banyak di TK Shiganshina pun dimulai! Teng! Teng! Teng! Teng! Teng!

* * *

Haha~ Saya post cerita baru lagi. Mumpung liburan! Awalnya ini one-shot, tapi karena kepanjangan, jadi saya pisah deh~

Chapter selanjutnya akan saya post besok!

**(=RnR=)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Attack On Chibi**

**Fanfic SNK**

* * *

**Disclaimer : **Lihat chapter 1, plis :)

**Warning :** Lihat chapter 1 aja :) #pemalas

**Balasan Review : **Manusia = Hehehe... saya anggap itu pujian.

* * *

Satu persatu murid memperkenalkan diri mereka kepada Eren, si anak baru di kelas mereka. Eren menyambut uluran tangan mereka dengan senyum manis dan mata berbinar. Ia sangat senang mendapat banyak teman baru. Si kembar juga tak mau ketinggalan, merekalah yang pertama menghampiri bangku Eren dan Armin.

"Aamin?" Eren berkata ragu.

"Bukan, Eren. A-R-M-I-N," Armin mengeja namanya untuk Eren.

"Am... Aim..." Eren berusaha keras mengeja nama Armin hingga wajahnya memerah. Tapi gagal. Bola matanya mulai basah.

"Nggak papa, Eren. Nanti juga bisa," ujar Armin sambil menepuk bahu Eren lembut.

"Eren, panggil namaku. Mikasa. M-I-K-A-S-A." Mikasa menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya sendiri. Duh, ini kayak orang tua ngajarin anaknya ngomong aja deh.

"Mekasya?"

Mikasa menggeleng pelan. "M-I-K-A-S-A," ulangnya.

"Mica... Mekasi... Bekasi (?)..." Eren terus mencoba namun masih gagal juga. Mikasa hanya membelai bahu Eren dan memberikan senyum langkanya.

Radar kuda berdiri.

Levi yang dari tadi menunggu sabar sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan sepatu ke lantai akhirnya melangkah maju ke arah Eren, bermaksud menguji Eren menyebutkan namanya. Eren yang berusaha keras itu imut sekali soalnya. Jadi, bisa dibilang dia punya nafsu terselubung. Saat ia sudah berdiri di depan Eren, bola mata laut tropis itu menatap balik mata baja biru di depannya sambil memiringkan kepala, mengajukan pertanyaan tanpa suara. Napas Levi sesaat tertahan ketika bertatapan dengan Eren dari jarak dekat. Ugh, manisnya!

"Baiklah giliranku. Eren, namaku−"

"Jean Kirstein."

Ha?

Eren menatap bingung bocah kuda yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di hadapannya. Sedangkan Levi melotot ke arah Jean. Enak saja dia memotong kalimat yang mulia Levi! Budayakan antre dong!

Eren kembali memandang Levi. "Jadi... namamu... Jyan?"

_Sialan. Kuda sialan._ Levi merutuki bocah di sebelahnya. Eren jadi salah sangka gara-garanya.

"Ha! Namaku Jean, bodoh! Kau bahkan nggak bisa mengeja nama sendiri! Payah sekali, sih! Dasar mata lumut!" Jean mengejek Eren terang-terangan di depan si kembar protektif. Jean, siapkan kuburanmu, nak.

Eren memelototi Jean. Bibir mungilnya mengerucut, pipi tembemnya dikembungkan. "E-Eyen nggak bodoh! Mata Eyen bukan lumut! Kata Mama, Eyen itu anak istimewa! Nggak kayak kamu, kuda jelek!" Eren marah-marah sewot.

Beberapa anak terkikik geli mendengar perkataan marah Eren yang malah terdengar menggemaskan. Sedangkan Jean... dia terbakar emosi. Dia siap-siap menerjang pemilik rambut cokelat di hadapannya.

"Kau−"

Tiba-tiba saja kedua bahunya terasa sakit sekali, seperti diremukkan. Ia melihat kedua bahunya dan menemukan tangan mungil pucat di masing-masing bahu. Urat-urat marah tampak di kedua tangan yang sedang mencengkram bahunya sekuat tenaga. Jean meringis. Ia sepertinya tahu tangan siapa ini. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba diputar secara paksa dan menghadap dua makhluk chibi buas yang sedang diliputi aura kegelapan. Mata mereka bersinar mengerikan. Si kuda menelan ludah gugup.

"Er..."

"Minta maaf ke Eren," Mikasa berkata dengan nada tenang, tapi mencekam.

"Ta-tapi, Mikasa−"

Cengkraman di bahunya makin terasa menyakitkan.

**"****Minta maaf sekarang,"** Levi berujar dengan suara yang lebih mengancam dari sang adik kembar. Nadanya sukses membuat Jean gemetar dan nyaris menangis. Bahunya diputar lagi secara paksa menghadap Eren yang kini menatapnya cemas.

"Ma-maafkan aku," ucap Jean dengan suara bergetar. Matanya dengan ragu menatap permata indah milik Eren. Eren tersenyum manis dan mengangguk riang. Cepet amat _mood_-nya berubah.

"Iya! Nggak papa, Jyan! Maafin aku juga, ya. Kamu masih mau temenan denganku 'kan?" tanya Eren malu-malu sambil mengulurkan tangan mungilnya. Jean terpana. Dua makhluk buas di belakangnya cemberut.

"I-iya! Mau banget!" Jean menyambut tangan Eren dengan kedua tangannya antusias. Mumpung ada kesempatan, Jean dengan sengaja mengusap-usap kedua tangannya dengan tangan halus milik Eren. Yang punya selow-selow aja. Polosnya. Si kembar Ackerman makin terbakar api cemburu. Dengan kasar, Levi memutuskan sambungan tangan Jean dengan tangan Eren. Enak aja dia biarkan tangan suci Eren lama-lama dengan kaki kuda (jahatnya).

Eren kembali menatap Levi dengan tatapan sebelumnya. Levi berdehem. "Namaku Levi Ackerman." Levi mengulurkan tangan pucatnya yang tidak ia gunakan untuk mencengkram bahu Jean. "Salam kenal, Eren."

Eren menyambut tangan Levi bersemangat. "Iya! Salam kenal... um... L-e-vee?"

Levi menggeleng pelan. "Bukan. L-E-V-I. Bacanya li-va-i," Levi membenarkan dengan sabar. Tumben anak dengan sumbu kesabaran pendek ini bisa sabar.

Pipi Eren memerah ditatap dengan begitu intens oleh Levi. dengan gugup, ia mencoba mengeja nama Levi. "Lee... Liva... Leevee... aw!" Eren mengatupkan kedua tangannya di atas bibir mungilnya. Matanya kembali dipenuhi air mata. Levi syok melihat ekspresi Eren yang menahan sakit dan kayaknya bentar lagi bakalan nangis.

Levi panik. Sangat panik bung. Tapi, wajahnya masih tetap sedatar papan cucian.

"Eren?" Levi dengan hati-hati mendekati Eren. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, mengusap rambut cokelat di depannya untuk menenangkannya. Eren mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Levi dengan mata yang penuh air mata yang belum jatuh. Levi menatapnya cemas, walau wajahnya masih sedatar papan talenan.

"M-mhaab, Libi-tsan. Akhu gag beesa mngejah namwamhu. Aw−" (M-maaf, Leevee-san. Aku nggak bisa mengeja namamu). Kemudian anak manis itu kembali merintih kesakitan. Sepertinya lidahnya kembali tergigit. Ugh...

Tanpa ia sadari, Levi secara refleks menarik dagu Eren dan mencium si murid baru yang terlalu imut itu di... bibir?

Astaga! Skandal! Levi kebablasan! Sayup-sayup mulai terasa aura mencekam dari belakang punggungnya. Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar ramai menggosipkan adegan opera sabun dadakan ini.

Kedua bola mata laut tropis itu membulat kaget. Tentu saja tidak pernah terpikir olehnya akan diberi ciuman pertama di umur empat tahun, di TK, dan bersama teman sekelas yang bahkan belum ia kenal selama satu jam! Wow. Rekor.

Setelah lepas, Levi akhirnya sadar apa yang telah ia lakukan. Levi kebablasan dan tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menutupinya. Tapi, ini bukan sepenuhnya salahnya 'kan? Eren juga bersalah karena memasang wajah terlalu imut di depan predator buas! Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana reaksinya ya? Dengan agak takut-takut, Levi menurunkan arah pandangannya ke wajah Eren di depannya.

Wajah anak di depannya benar-benar merah seperti stroberi. Bukan hanya di wajah, tapi juga telinga dan lehernya! Gilak. Mungkin kalau ini komik (terutama komik shoujo), dari kepalanya sudah muncul asap saking panasnya wajah itu. Levi menyeringai, senang dengan fakta wajah manis di depannya memerah separah ini gara-gara dia.

"U-um... ap-apa yang ka-kamu laku-kan, Leevee-san?" Eren tergagap, tak sanggup menatap mata Levi. Tunggu! Dia harus jawab apa? Uhh...

"Katanya luka lebih cepat sembuh kalau dicium." _Haha... lucu sekali Levi. alasan yang bagus._ Bocah lima tahun yang dewasa terlalu dini itu merasa bodoh sendiri.

Eren menunduk semakin dalam. "O-oh." Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibirnya sebelum Petra kembali masuk dan menyuruh murid-muridnya kembali duduk dengan tenang.

Sesampainya di bangkunya, Levi dengan cepat menyatukan dahinya ke permukaan meja dan mengerang kesal. Tiba-tiba pinggangnya terasa disikut dari sebelah kiri. Levi mengangkat kepalanya dan melotot ke arah kembarannya yang kini tengah menyeringai mengejek. Mulutnya bergerak membentuk kalimat tanpa suara.

_Eren nggak bakalan ngomong sama kamu lagi._

Mikasa lalu melemparkan senyuman licik penuh kemenangan. Levi mengirimkan pelototan terbaiknya ke kepala adik kembarnya, berharap akan muncul lubang di sana. Tapi karena ini bukan fanfic supranatural atau horor atau semacamnya, hal itu tidak terjadi. Levi mendengus kesal kemudian memindahkan pelototannya ke papan tulis di depan kelas. Kepalanya mendidih dengan amarah.

_Bocah sialan! Kembaran sialan! Cewek sialan! Setan! Iblis! Argh!_ Batinnya, histeris di dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Hei! Kau 'kan juga masih bocah!

* * *

Yaay~ Seperti yang sudah saya janjikan! Chapter 2 silakan dinikmati. Astaga! Apa ini yang saya buat!

Di chapter 3, trio titan akan memulai debut mereka sebagai _bulliers_!


	3. Chapter 3

**Attack On Chibi**

**Fanfic SNK**

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Lagi rajin. Shingeki no Kyojin punya akang Isayama Hajime. Bukan yang lain.

**Warning** : Chapter agak serius. Annie jaga imej. Mungkin agak membosankan.

* * *

Sekarang saatnya murid-murid TK Shiganshina bermain di luar kelas. Anak-anak berlari dengan riang ke arah taman sekolah yang penuh dengan wahana permainan. Mikasa dengan santai berjalan menuju taman sekolah. Dia tidak seperti bocah-bocah TK lainnya yang berlari-lari antusias. Tidak. Dia harus tetap berjalan anggun. Imejnya nanti rusak kalau lari-lari gitu. Cuih. Beneran kembaran Levi nih bocah.

Mikasa mengeratkan syalnya ketika udara dingin membelai wajahnya. Sekarang memang sudah musim semi, tapi udaranya masih sedikit dingin. Anak berambut kayu hitam itu menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut taman hingga berhenti ke arah ayunan. Dengan anggun, Mikasa berjalan menuju ayunan yang kebetulan saat itu dua di antaranya sudah dihuni oleh Eren dan Armin. Ingat, cuma kebetulan. Bukan berarti dia mencari-cari Eren tadi ya. Widih, gengsinya selangit.

Ngemeng-ngemeng Levi mana? Bukannya kembar ke mana-mana selalu bersama? Nggak juga sih, masa ke WC juga berdua? Apalagi gendernya beda gitu. Lupakan Levi, mari kita perhatikan Mikasa yang telah mengambil posisi di ayunan sebelah kiri Eren.

"Eren, Armin," sapa Mikasa datar.

"Eh, Mekasya! Leevee-san mana?" tanya Eren dengan senyum termanisnya. Sudut alis Mikasa berkedut. Kayaknya Eren sudah melupakan skandalnya dengan Levi barusan. Mikasa mendecih kesal lalu menggumamkan, "entahlah." Eren hanya memiringkan kepala bingung. Kemudian perhatiannya teralihkan kepada Armin yang mulai membagi pengetahuannya dengan Eren yang matanya berbinar-binar dan sesekali berkomentar heboh. Mikasa tersenyum tipis melihat anak yang lebih muda darinya itu mendengarkan Armin bercerita tanpa berkedip.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gaduh dari arah perosotan. Perhatian tiga bocah di ayunan itu teralih ke arah kegaduhan itu berasal. Beberapa anak SD Shiganshina sebelah memukul si botak−Connie−hingga dia tersungkur ke tanah. Sasha yang tengah memegang kentang rebus menjatuhkannya dan mendesis marah kepada para _bulliers_ kecil itu. Mereka (kecuali gadis pirang berwajah datar) tertawa mengejek sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Connie yang meringis kesakitan di tanah.

Mikasa menyipitkan mata kesal. _Menunjuk-nunjuk orang seperti itu tidak sopan. Dasar bocah-bocah yang nggak elegan,_ pikir Mikasa. Ia pun beranjak dari ayunannya dan berjalan angkuh menuju tiga anak SD itu, tak memedulikan panggilan khawatir Armin.

"Kalian." Anak-anak SD itu menoleh ke arah Mikasa berdiri. "Ini bukan wilayah kalian."

Mereka terdiam sejenak, lalu mulai tertawa lagi (sekali lagi kecuali si gadis pirang). Kali ini telunjuk mereka menunjuk-nunjuk tepat di hidung Mikasa. Perempatan muncul di pelipis gadis lima tahun itu. Berani sekali mereka berlaku tidak sopan padanya.

Anak yang paling tinggi yang pertama kali berhenti tertawa. "Memangnya kau siapa? Suka-suka kami mau main di mana. Nggak ada peraturannya kok anak SD dilarang main di TK ini. Lagian, kami nggak mau mengganggu, kami cuma alumni yang mau nostalgia di sekolah kami yang lama," ujarnya sok.

Mikasa menautkan kedua alisnya mengancam. "Pergilah. Kalian sudah ada wilayah sendiri 'kan? Jangan ganggu kami."

Anak rambut pirang berbadan besar menyeringai mengejek. "Sudah kami bilang 'kan? Kami cuma nostalgiaan kok."

"Tapi kau tadi mendorong Connie sampai jatuh!" Sasha menyerobot.

Gadis rambut pirang yang sedari tadi diam mengangkat alisnya sebelah. "Buktinya?" tanya gadis itu sambil menatap bosan Sasha yang menggeram marah. Lalu mata biru dingin itu mengarah ke Mikasa dan berjalan mendekatinya. Mikasa memasang kuda-kuda, siap menerjangnya namun terpaku ketika syal kesayangannya ditarik dengan paksa oleh si pirang. Gadis itu menginspeksi syal putihnya bosan.

"Hm? Kukira ada yang menarik dengan syal ini karena kamu menggenggamnya terus. Ternyata biasa aja. Membosankan," ujarnya bosan dan menjatuhkan syal putih itu. Mikasa sedikit terbelalak. Dua rekan gadis pirang itu menyeringai lalu menginjak-injak syal kesayangan Mikasa hingga kotor dengan tanah. Saat itu juga topeng datar Mikasa retak. Ia menatap tak percaya adegan di depannya. Syal dari ibunya, syal yang sudah dirajut ibunya sepenuh hati...

Mikasa mengangkat kepalanya. Wajahnya tampak begitu gelap. Adrenalin memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya. Tangannya mengepal sangat kuat hingga memutih. Ketika ia baru saja akan meninju mereka, sebuah sosok menutupi pandangannya.

"Hei!"

Perhatian tiga serangkai itu teralihkan kepada sosok yang tiba-tiba nyelip masuk ke dalam masalah mereka. _Nih orang bunuh diri ya_, geram Mikasa tapi matanya kemudian membulat horor ketika tahu siapa yang mau menumbalkan dirinya sendiri demi orang lain.

"Eren!"

"Hoo... lihat, gadis ini ditolong oleh ksatrianya," ejek si kekar berambut kuning lalu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Hmm... ksatria yang manis ya," ujarnya menyeringai.

Eren menyipitkan mata hijau kebiruannya, berusaha tampak mengancam tapi malah membuat tiga orang di depannya tersenyum licik (bahkan si cewek pirang).

"Hai, manis. Kau mau bermain bersama kami?" si tinggi rambut hitam menatap Eren intens, tapi Eren tidak menunduk malu seperti sebelumnya, ekspresinya malah tampak semakin keruh tiap detiknya.

"Kalian udah ngerusak syal kesayangan Mekasya! Minta maaf!" teriaknya marah.

Mereka tertawa gemas melihat Eren yang marah-marah imut. Anak laki-laki berambut cokelat itu makin menggeram marah.

"Eren! Kamu masuk ke dalam aja! Aku nggak papa kok," bujuk Mikasa khawatir.

"Nggak mau! Aku bakalan tetep di sini sampai mereka minta maaf sama kamu, Mekasya!" balas Eren keras kepala. Mikasa bingung mau ngapain.

Perhatian Eren teralihkan dari Mikasa ketika dagunya dipaksa naik. Bola mata hijau kebiruannya bertemu dengan sepasang mata hitam yang berkilat jahat. Lehernya terasa pegal karena harus mendongak sedemikian rupa untuk menatap wajah si rambut hitam yang tingginya nggak ketulungan. Eren memasang pelototan terbaiknya yang malah cuma dibalas kekehan mengejek.

"Hei, manis. Jangan cemberut begitu dong," ujarnya lalu membelai pipi halus Eren. Ewh. Eren menepis tangannya kasar dan melangkah mundur tapi kedua tangannya malah tertangkap sepasang tangan kekar milik si pirang. Eren meronta namun cengkramannya malah semakin erat. Gadis rambut pirang berjalan mendekat lalu menarik napas tertahan ketika wajah Eren terangkat dan menampakkan matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

Siapapun yang melihat mata Eren dalam mode ini secara langsung akan bertekuk lutut kawan. Gadis itu membuka dan menutup mulut seperti ikan mas koki. Kedua rekan kriminalnya menatapnya heran. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya. _Beraninya anak ini membuat imejku rusak_, geram gadis itu lalu ia berbalik, berusaha menghindari tatapan maut Eren, lalu melayangkan tamparan (yang sangat keras) ke pipi kiri anak empat tahun itu hingga terjatuh keras. Suaranya menggema.

Gadis itu terengah-engah lalu mata birunya membulat ketika sadar apa yang telah ia lakukan. Sedangkan Eren, wajahnya tertutup poni. Pipinya yang mulai membengkak ia sentuh dengan tangan kirinya. Mikasa bahkan kehabisan kata-kata saking marahnya. Dengan tergesa-gesa, ia menghampiri Eren yang terduduk di tanah. Keheningan mencekam menyelimuti mereka hingga terdengar suara para penonton yang menarik napas tertahan. Tiga serangkai itu mendongak dan menatap lurus ke arah aura hitam yang menguar dari belakang Eren yang masih terdiam.

**"****Oi."** Suara mengerikan itu mengudara, memberikan sensasi merinding di tengkuk ketiganya. **"Apa yang sudah kalian lakukan, hm?"** sosok itu berjalan melewati Eren dan berhenti di hadapan ketiga serangkai itu. Aura mencekam terasa makin tebal bagi tiga _bulliers_ itu.

"K-k-k-k-k-kau..." si kekar menunjuk sosok itu dengan telunjuk yang gemetaran.

**"****Aku apa hah?"** sosok yang ternyata seorang Levi Ackerman itu menggeram rendah.

"Hi-hiiiiiee!" si tinggi rambut hitam berteriak ngeri dan berusaha kabur, tapi terlambat, Levi sudah berlari mendahuluinya dan menghadang jalan keluar. Ia menyeringai berbahaya ketika matanya jatuh ke sepasang mata hitam yang bergetar penuh dengan rasa takut. _Cih, orang ini tinggi sekali_. Levi naik ke sebuah batu besar karena dia benci mendongak.

"A-ampuni aku!"

"Hm... coba kita lihat apa saja yang kau lakukan tadi?" suara Levi kembali ke normal, namun masih terdengar berbahaya. "Kau sudah merusak syal kesayangan adikku, menganggapnya rendah, memukul teman sekelasku, menggoda Eren, dan..." tatapan Levi menggelap. **"Kau membelai pipinya tanpa izin."**

Anak itu tersentak dan mengaduh ketika Levi meninju pipinya. Tidak sampai di situ, si rambut arang menyepak kedua kaki raksasa itu hingga anak tersebut terjatuh dengan wajahnya tepat di atas lumpur. Belum puas melihat wajah penuh lumpur si bongsor, Levi mencengkram tangannya dan memelintirnya sekeras mungkin. Anak itu mengerang kesakitan.

"Minta maaf," ujarnya dingin.

"Ma-maafkan aku!"

Levi makin mengeraskan pelintirannya. "Maafkan aku Eren, Mikasa, Connie."

"I-iya! Maaf-kan ak-aku Eren, Mikasa, Connie." Setelah itu Levi memukul keras tengkuknya dan dia pingsan. Levi berdiri.

"Hm... siapa lagi ya?" bocah mata biru kelabu itu bertopang dagu. Tatapannya jatuh pada si pirang kekar yang terbelalak melihat rekannya terkapar tak berdaya. Levi menyeringai dan mendekatinya. "Ya, giliranmu kawan besar."

Anak SD itu terpaku di tempatnya. Kesempatan emas bagi Levi yang tentu saja tidak ia sia-siakan. Langsung saja ia meninju perut si pirang yang membuatnya bergerak mundur sambil terbatuk-batuk.

"Itu untuk si botak."

Lalu Levi menendang kepalanya. Ada benda putih yang terlempar keluar dari mulutnya. Dahi si mata biru kelabu mengernyit jijik.

"Itu untuk adikku."

Lalu tanpa ampun, Levi meninju tepat di wajahnya lalu menginjak punggung anak itu. Si _bullier _bergeliat kesakitan di bawahnya.

**"****Dan ini karena kau berani menyentuh milikku."** Levi menyeringai puas dan mengakhiri siksaannya dengan pukulan telak di tengkuk yang membuat si korban pingsan seketika. Ia mengangkat tubuh yang lebih besar darinya itu seperti mengangkat bantal biasa dan menjatuhkannya di atas tubuh si tinggi di depan gerbang TK. Levi terdiam sejenak.

"Oh, aku lupa membuatnya minta maaf." Tapi akhirnya mengedikkan bahu tak peduli dan menoleh ke arah korbannya yang terakhir. Matanya menyipit tajam.

"Ternyata kau yang disebut-sebut 'Korporal' yang terkenal garang itu ya," gadis pirang itu berbicara dengan tenang, layaknya perbincangan biasa antar kawan lama.

"Annie Leonhart."

Annie mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan gaya arogan. "Ooh... ternyata Korporal pun tahu namaku ya," ujarnya masih dengan nada bosan yang sama.

Levi menautkan alisnya. "Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu, Leonhart," desisnya mengancam.

"Hm? Kenapa? Semua orang memanggilmu begitu. Bahkan guru-guru TK itu. Hebat juga kau, menjadikan guru sebagai budak."

"Jaga omonganmu."

"Oh! Aku belum pernah melihat anak bermata cantik itu sebelumnya," Annie melirik Eren yang masih saja terdiam dengan Mikasa yang memeluknya erat. "Anak yang manis, tapi itulah yang membuatnya menyebalkan," Annie menatap bosan si rambut cokelat.

Levi mengangkat alis. "Ho? Kau iri ya?"

"A-apa?!" Annie kembali menoleh ke arah Levi secara mendadak dengan mendelik. Levi heran kenapa lehernya masih baik-baik saja. "A-aku nggak iri. Ngapain iri sama anak laki-laki feminim begitu! Payah! Nggak ada bagus-bagusnya! Apaan tuh mata! Punya mata sebesar kelapa aja sombong! Rambutnya itu.. ewh... kayak sarang burung! Dan lagi, aku heran dengan warna kulitnya, dia berkubang di lumpur berapa lama biar bisa seperti it−AKH!"

Levi mencekik Annie dengan satu tangan. Gadis pirang itu megap-megap. Mata birunya membulat horor ketika merasakan kedua kakinya sudah tidak menginjak tanah lagi. Mata Levi sudah gelap oleh amarah.

**"****Kau terlalu banyak ngomong." **Levi memandang dingin mata biru di atasnya yang semakin redup karena kesulitan bernapas. Annie seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tak bisa karena tangan yang mencengkram lehernya mengeratkan genggamannya.

"L-Leevee-san!" tiba-tiba Levi merasakan sepasang tangan mungil memeluk tangannya yang satu lagi. Tubuhnya membeku.

"Leevee-san! Sudah cukup! Jangan cekik dia lama-lama! Dia nggak bisa napas lagi!" ujar si pemilik tangan ketakutan. Levi yang syok melepaskan cengkramannya dan membuat si gadis pirang terjatuh berdebam ke tanah. Bocah rambut arang itu menoleh secara perlahan dan mendapati Eren sedang memeluk tangan kanannya erat-erat dengan _puppy eyes_ andalannya. Cairan merah menetes dari hidungnya. Mata Eren melebar kaget.

"Leevee-san! Hidungmu berdarah!" Eren menggoyang-goyangkan tangan panik melihat darah mengalir dari hidung si mata iblis. "Waaahhh! gimananihgimananihgimanagimanagimaanaa−" Levi membekap mulut Eren.

Setelah Eren kembali tenang, Levi mendesah lega. "Aku nggak papa, Eren. Lihat, darahnya sudah hilang'kan?" Levi menunjuk hidungnya yang sudah bebas dari darah. Eren menatapnya dengan mata bulatnya yang besar, menginspeksi wajah Levi kalau-kalau masih ada darah. Kemudian, anak manis itu tersenyum lebar.

"Syukurlah. Kamu nggak papa."

_Kau tahu Eren? Kalau wajahmu kayak gitu terus, darahnya bisa balik lagi loh._ Pengennya sih ngomong gitu, tapi Levi nggak mau tuh anak panik lagi.

Setelah mereka terdiam, barulah mereka sadar kalau para khalayak umum yang menonton mereka dalam diam sejak tadi (Levi menggerutu, "bantuin kek tadi.") bersorak girang, merayakan kemenangan mereka melawan anak-anak SD itu. Cuih, dasar figuran. Maunya nonton aja terus teriak-teriak girang kalau tokoh utamanya udah menang.

"Eren!" Armin berlari menghampiri Eren. Napasnya terengah-engah. "Huf! Untung tadi tepat waktu." Armin mengusap peluh di dahi dan tertawa ketika Eren memeluknya erat namun berhenti ketika ia merasakan aura negatif dari yang mulia Levi.

"Aamiinn!" eh, panggilannya kayak doa aja. "Kamu dari mana aja tadi?"

Armin menggaruk kepala. "Eehh... tadi aku nyari-nyari Levi-san. Untung ketemu."

Levi mendengus. "Mana mungkin aku nggak dengar kalau di seluruh sekolah suaramu bergema 'Levi! Levi!' begitu. Setelah ketemu dia berceloteh panjang sambil berlari. Kenapa nggak dirangkum aja sih kejadiannya. Nggak perlu sedetail itu." Armin terkekeh salting.

"Eren," Mikasa tersenyum lembut kepada Eren yang dibalas decakan lidah dari Levi. Eren balas tersenyum hingga pandangannya jatuh ke syal putih (yang udah jadi cokelat) di tangan gadis tersebut. Matanya menyorot sedih.

"Mekasya, syalmu rusak," ucapnya pelan.

"Nggak papa, Eren. Masih bisa diperbaiki kok," balas Mikasa ringan.

"Ta-tapi, nanti kamu kedinginan!"

"Nggak papa, udah biasa."

Eren mengerutkan dahi. Tiga temannya menatapnya bingung. Setelah beberapa menit, Eren mengangguk mantap. Ia melepas syal merahnya dan melilitkannya renggang di leher pucat Mikasa. Ia berusaha merapikannya tapi sia-sia. Eren memonyongkan bibirnya (di sini para fans teriak girang) namun akhirnya tersenyum cerah kepada Mikasa yang terbelalak dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Nah! Sekarang hangat 'kan?" ujar Eren ceria.

Mikasa mengangguk. Ia menenggelamkan hidungnya ke dalam syal merah tersebut, diam-diam menghirup dalam-dalam aromanya. Wangi cokelat hangat. "Makasih," ucapnya malu-malu lalu mencium pipi kiri Eren. Levi mendelik.

"Katanya bengkak kalau dicium cepat sembuh," katanya sambil melempar seringai licik ke arah Levi yang mendelik makin tajam.

Eren menghampiri Levi ragu-ragu meninggalkan Mikasa yang masih sibuk menikmati aroma cokelat hangat yang memabukkan di syal merah Eren. Levi mengangkat alis, menyatakan pertanyaan 'ada apa?' tanpa suara. Eren memilin-milin ujung seragam birunya lalu merinding ketika udara dingin melewatinya. Bocah ini sok kuat padahal sendirinya nggak tahan dingin. Levi mendesah lelah lalu menyampirkan syalnya sendiri di leher anak keras kepala itu. Eren menatapnya khawatir.

"Sudahlah, pakai saja. Aku punya cadangan." _Nggak, aku nggak punya cadangan_.

Eren tersenyum manis. Ia kemudian menarik pelan baju Levi lalu mencium pipinya. Setelah itu, Eren menunduk malu, menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajahnya.

"I-itu seba-gai u-ucapan terima kasih!" Eren kemudian berlari ke dalam sekolah sambil menutupi wajahnya layaknya _fangirl_ yang baru saja ketahuan _stalking_ idolanya. Levi terpaku. Matanya memutih. Mulutnya terbuka. Kedua kakinya terasa seperti tertancap ke dalam tanah dan tak bisa lepas lagi.

Yang mulia Levi yang berjulukan 'Korporal' karena ketangguhannya menaklukkan orang-orang hanya dengan tatapan iblisnya, bocah lima tahun yang terlalu cepat dewasa tapi IQ-nya di atas rata-rata, anak berkharisma luar biasa yang sombongnya pun tak kalah luar biasa yang **itu**, bisa kalah dengan sebuah ciuman di pipi dari seorang bocah polos berumur empat tahun.

Ah... Levi nyaris terbang ke surga.

* * *

Baiklah... ini dia chapter 3! Humornya kurang di sini, tapi saya harap kalian semua masih tetap terhibur. Semoga saja. :)

Oh ya, saya belum bilang kalau di chapter 1 saya salah buat tanggal lahir Eren. Harusnya 30 Maret. Haha... lupa saya. -_-a

**(=RnR=)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Attack On Chibi**

**Fanfic SNK**

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Shingeki no Kyojin milik Isayama Hajime.

**Warning :** Kisah cinta Armin, sebelum Eren datang. Nggak ada Riren. Otaku!Armin. Armin suka kegeeran. Erwin lagi belajar jadi pengusaha.

**Balasan Review :**

Kazahana Hime = Udah update! Tapi RivaErennya nggak ada di sini. Nanti bakal ada lagi kok.

Azra = Hehe... makasih.

Manusia = Wah, kayaknya saya udah kena writer block duluan nih. -_-a

* * *

Armin Arlert adalah seorang anak TK biasa yang baru saja berulang tahun yang kelima bulan November lalu. Ia berambut pirang dan bermata biru bulat besar. Muka mirip cewek, kurus, dan favorit para _bulliers_. Anak ini suka sekali membaca buku. Akhir-akhir ini dia tergila-gila dengan buku bernama komik terutama bagian komik shoujo romance alay. Biasanya jam segini Armin menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan sekolah. Jadi, kenapa dia belum masuk juga masuk ke perpustakaan itu dan malah sembunyi di balik tembok dan mengintai sang Erwin Smith? Simpel aja. Dia sedang jatuh cintrong.

* * *

Ceritanya bermula pada musim dingin yang lalu. Seperti biasa, Armin sedang berjalan-jalan dengan buku yang ia pinjam di perpustakaan kota. Dan seperti biasa pula, Armin dicegat oleh para _bulliers_. Mereka mem-_bully _anak itu dengan alasan yang... seperti biasa.

Tapi, untuk kali ini, Tuhan berkehendak lain. Ada sesuatu yang akhirnya tidak seperti biasanya. Mungkin bahkan Tuhan muak dengan kehidupan Armin yang dipenuhi dengan 'seperti biasa'.

Seseorang dengan warna rambut dan mata yang sama dengan Armin menghampiri mereka dengan membawa sebuah tas koper kecil. Eh, apakah kalian ada yang sadar kalau di SNK banyak sekali makhluk rambut pirang dan mata biru? _Nevermind._ Balik ke cerita, pria dengan tampang Kapten Amerika versi mini dengan alis tebal mengerikan tersenyum ala salesman. Plis woy! Ada orang digebukin di depan lo, eh malah senyam-senyum!

"Selamat siang, teman-teman. Hari yang cerah bukan?" ujarnya sambil menatap langit mendung. Makhluk-makhluk di depannya mengangkat alis. _Orang ini gila ya?_ Pikir mereka.

Ia kembali tersenyum ke arah 'teman-teman', tak sedikitpun senyumnya berkurang padahal barusan dia salah ngomong. Dengan perlahan ia meletakkan koper kecilnya ke atas tanah.

"Woi, mau ape lo?!" sergah salah seorang _bulliers _berambut hitam berantakan.

Si pirang klimis tersenyum ke arah orang itu. Tampak binar-binar mencurigakan ketika tatapannya jatuh ke rambut si anak. _Astaga! Apa nggak pegel ntuh orang senyum terus? Walaupun senyum itu ibadah, nggak perlu senyum terus-terusan kayak psikopat gitu 'kan. _ Pikir anak itu. Dia mulai salting dilihatin terus gitu. Berasa ganteng gitu dilihatin mulu.

"Rambutmu berantakan ya?" ucapnya MASIH sambil tersenyum.

Anak itu merasa tersindir. "Terus kenapa kalau berantakan?!" semburnya marah.

Si alis aneh mengangkat tangan. "Oh, bukan maksudku menyinggungmu," ucapnya ringan, senyumnya semakin cerah. "Kamu pasti kadang-kadang terganggu dengan rambut itu 'kan? Misalnya saat main _game_."

Anak rambut hitam berantakan itu menopang dagu, lalu mengangguk. "Emang bener sih. Kadang-kadang kalau nyender di pagar kawat suka nyangkut." Anak itu mulai merengut kesal mengingat masalah rambutnya. Ngapain juga nyender di pagar kawat.

Anak dengan muka ketuaan itu tersenyum (sok) pengertian. "Kalau begitu, aku punya produk yang cocok untukmu." Dia pun memasukkan kode kopernya dan membuka tutup koper. Kopernya tampak kosong. Anak-anak itu mengerutkan dahi bingung hingga si pirang memasukkan tangan ke dalam koper dan mengeluarkan sebuah botol shampo warna hitam. Anak-anak yang mengelilinginya berdecak kagum. Orang ini jelmaan Doraemon kali ya!

"Canggih! Kau bisa sulap?!" seru salah satu anak dengan mata berbinar. Si pirang alis ulat bulu terkekeh. "Anggap aja gitu," ujarnya ringan. "Oh, ngomong-ngomong, namaku Erwin Smith. Aku lagi belajar untuk meneruskan perusahaan ayahku."

Erwin mengeluarkan beberapa produk lainnya dari dalam tas ajaib itu. Ada sisir, minyak rambut, shampo, gel rambut, ramuan anti kutu, semir rambut... kok semuanya berhubungan dengan rambut?

"Wah! Aku pernah lihat barang-barang ini di kamar Mama. Tapi nggak boleh pinjam. Katanya yang boleh pakai cuma orang dewasa!"

"Anak-anak juga boleh kok. Tapi pakainya hati-hati," ucap Erwin sambil terus mengeluarkan semua produk jualannya.

"Eh? Ini apaan?" salah seorang anak mengangkat sebuah sisir kecil yang hanya seukuran telunjuk.

Erwin mengangkat wajah. "Oh, itu sisir buat alis. Kalau pakai itu alis kamu bisa rapi. Bisa juga mengubah style alis. Misalnya gaya alis yang tajam, kayak tante-tante antagonis di sinetron." Anak-anak ber'ooohh' ria. Hei, sejak kapan ada sisir alis? WTF!

"Yang ini?" anak lain mengangkat sisir yang agak lebih besar.

"Itu sisir bulu kaki," jawab Erwin asal. Eh, asal 'kan ya? Nggak serius 'kan? Sisir bulu kaki nggak ada 'kan? Lama-lama saya bisa jadi gila ngebuat nih fanfic.

"Woohhoo... keren! Ada wig gaya biksu!" lha? Biksu 'kan botak?

Sementara si Erwin Smith sibuk menjelaskan barang-barang _hair treatment_-nya yang aneh bin ajaib bin absurd itu, Armin Arlert yang terlupakan oleh para _bulliers_-nya memandang kagum sang calon pengusaha. Di mata Armin, Erwin adalah pahlawannya yang berusaha mengalihkan perhatian musuh darinya untuk memberinya peluang agar bisa menyelamatkan diri. Armin merasakan matanya memanas. Tak dia sangka, di era modern di mana para balita lebih suka main LINE dari pada main lompat tali, masih ada orang yang rela menumbalkan dirinya demi orang lemah sepertinya.

_Erwin Smith! Aku tidak akan melupakan budimu!_ Batin Armin dalam hati dengan air mata bercucuran lebay di wajahnya.

Ketika si pirang telah berbalik dan akan mengambil langkah seribu, sebuah adegan terlintas di otak encernya. Salah satu adegan di komik shoujo yang baru saja ia baca. Matanya membulat lebar. _Jangan-jangan_... Armin menoleh lagi ke belakang.

Tepat saat itu, Erwin mengirimkan kedipan elegan ke arah Armin. Bocah lima tahun itu wajahnya langsung merah padam. Cepat-cepat ia kabur dari lokasi itu. Setelah dirasa cukup jauh, Armin menangkupkan kedua tangan mungilnya di pipinya yang makin merah.

_Ternyata benar! Erwin Smith itu jatuh cinta denganku! Makanya dia repot-repot menolongku! Kyaaaaa~ so sweet~_ Armin senyam-senyum kegeeran.

Sementara itu, si Erwin mengucek-ucek mata kirinya yang kemasukan debu. Setelah mengerjapkan matanya, Erwin baru sadar kalau anak rambut jamur tadi sudah tidak ada di tempatnya.

_Yah... padahal aku mau nawarin gel rambut._ Batinnya kecewa.

* * *

Karena itulah Armin ada di balik tembok ini, mengintai seorang Erwin Smith yang sedang sibuk membereskan barang dagangannya. Dia ingin memberikan sesuatu sebagai ucapan terima kasih sekaligus buat PDKT. Ahem... ahem... balita licik. Kau menggunakan otakmu dengan sangat baik, nak.

Armin memusatkan perhatiannya pada sang pujaan hati semata. Tiba-tiba sebuah bayangan kecil rambut pirang memasuki wilayah pengintaiannya. Itu Krista, sang primadona TK Shiganshina (sebelum Eren Yeager datang menyerang). Krista berbincang dengan Erwin, lalu Erwin tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya, sedangkan Krista tertawa elegan dengan satu tangan menutupi bibirnya.

Armin menggeram. Erwinnya tertawa! ERWINNYA! Dia aja belum pernah ngobrol dengan sang pujaan hati._ Mentang-mentang dia populer, imut, manis, kaya..._ entah kenapa semakin jauh berpikir tentang keunggulan Krista, dia semakin merasa menyedihkan. Ia baru saja akan menyerah ketika tatapannya dengan Erwin bertemu. *insert romantic backsound here*

Mata biru si calon pengusaha berbinar. Ia melambaikan tangan, mengundang Armin untuk menghampirinya. Armin menatapnya tak percaya lalu menunjuk dirinya sendiri lalu si alis tebal mengangguk. Dengan hati bahagia, Armin berlari _slow motion_ ala komik shoujo dengan background taman bunga mengelilinginya. Terdengar seseorang mendecih. Armin menoleh ke arah Krista dan mendapatinya sedang tersenyum malaikat seperti biasanya. Tak ada yang aneh.

"Sepertinya kalian sibuk. Kalau gitu, aku permisi ya," pamitnya dan bak malaikat, ia berjalan anggun ke pintu keluar. Bahkan sosoknya yang keluar ruangan saja mampu menyita perhatian orang sekitarnya. Armin memandang punggung Krista ngiri tapi dengan cepat beralih ke Erwin. Erwin tersenyum ganteng ala salesmannya seperti biasa.

"Kebetulan, kamu anak yang waktu itu 'kan? Aku mencari-carimu dari kemarin," senyum bisnis Erwin tak pernah pudar. Armin membelalak, jadi selama ini Erwin mencarinya? Hatinya makin kuat untuk melancarkan aksi pedekate. Matanya tertutup rapat, tangannya menggenggam erat barang yang akan ia berikan kepada Erwin.

Erwin masih tersenyum, ia mengangkat sebuah produk gel rambut. "Kalau kamu nggak keberatan, aku mau memperkenalkan−"

"Tolong! Terimalah ini!" Armin menyodorkan hadiahnya, nyaris kena hidung ganteng Erwin.

"−gel rambut..." kalimat Erwin kepotong. Kedua bola mata biru langitnya menatap benda yang berada di kedua tangan mungil Armin. Gel rambut di tangannya terjatuh dengan suara yang bergema di telinga mereka berdua.

"Astaga... ini... FANTASTIS!" Erwin histeris OOC. Secepat kilat, wajah Armin mendongak dari posisi bungkuk 90 derajatnya. Dengan hati-hati, Erwin menimang hadiah dari Armin. Wajahnya terlihat sangat cerah.

"Seperangkat alat penata rambut Paris edisi terbatas! Astaganagasusuberuang! Tak kusangka aku bisa menyentuhnya sendiri!" Erwin menatap Armin dengan mata memuja. "Kau luar biasa! Terima kasih banyak! Siapa namamu?"

"Ah, a-aku... Armin Arlert," Armin tersenyum malu-malu. Hati Erwin tertusuk panah asmara dari cupid gel rambut. _Ya ampun, bagaimana bisa aku baru menyadari keindahan makhluk di depanku ini?_ Batin Erwin terpesona. Nih anak harus disogok dulu baru bisa jatuh cinta. Matre.

Armin bahagia. Akhirnya ia bisa berbincang dengan pujaan hatinya, berduaan, ditemani dengan produk perawatan rambut, di tempat favoritnya, perpustakaan. Sungguh romantis.

Dan akhirnya mereka berdua hidup bahagia selamanya.

**TAMAT**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tunggu! Tunggu! Ceritanya belum selesai tauk!

Jadi, kisah cinta Armin Arlert yang kedua terjadi di waktu makan siang. Seperti biasa, Armin mengantre makan siang di kantin. Dan seperti biasa pula, dia hanya mendapat nasi putih beserta sejumput tumis kangkung. Udah biasa, udah biasa. Ketika ia akan berjalan menuju tempat duduknya, jalannya ditutupi oleh Jean dan Connie yang sedang ribut.

"Oi, Jean! Ayam ini aku duluan yang ambil tauk!" Connie berteriak histeris, berusaha mempertahankan ayam goreng di tangannya.

"Enak aja! Aku udah susah payah menjaganya biar nggak ada yang ngambil, eh tahu-tahu kamu datang main nyerobot aja!" serang Jean nggak mau kalah.

Connie berusaha menggigit tangan Jean, tapi refleks si kuda lebih cepat. Jean buru-buru menarik tangannya, dan sebagai gantinya, dialah yang menggigit tangan Connie. Sementara Connie berteriak pilu karena kekalahannya dan tersedu-sedu di lantai, Jean menyeringai penuh kemenangan dengan ayam goreng ia angkat tinggi-tinggi.

"Ha! Rasakan!" Jean mengagumi ayam goreng yang telah berada di genggamannya. Dahinya berkerut. Ia berbalik ke arah Armin yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

"Oi!" panggilnya pada Armin. Yang dipanggil noleh-noleh bego, bingung siapa yang dipanggil bocah jelmaan kuda itu. Jean menggerutu.

"Kamu!"

"E-eh? A-a-aku?" Armin menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Iya! Kamu!" Jean meniru Dodit Mulyanto di acara Stand Up Comedy.

Armin mendekat dan bertanya, "ada apa," yang nyaris tak terdengar. Jean menaruh ayam goreng jarahannya tadi di piring Armin yang sepinya melebihi kuburan.

"Ambil ini. Aku nggak perlu," ujarnya tak peduli lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkan Armin yang megap-megap. Mulailah teori cinta ala komik shoujo milik Armin bermain.

_Jangan-jangan, Jean tadi menjaga ayam goreng tadi mati-matian demi aku? Dia tahu kalau selama ini aku nggak pernah dapat asupan protein yang cukup? Astaga! Ternyata Jean selama ini begitu memperhatikanku! Kyaaa~ so sweet~_ Sebuah cinta baru mekar di hati Armin.

Sedangkan Jean...

_Cih, mana sudi aku makan ayam yang udah digigiti Connie_, gerutu Jean dalam hati.

Oh. Pantesan Jean Kirstein yang maha egois mau berbagi. Dan tentu saja si _oblivious_ Armin nggak nyadar ayam dari si kuda udah terkontaminasi liur Connie Springbed.

Dan akhirnya Armin pun memutuskan untuk membagi cintanya kepada Jean juga. Nggak papa 'kan poligami. Begitulah kisah (GILA! ABSURD! MUSTAHIL TERJADI!) _love comedy_ dari sang Armin Arlert. _Well, still a whole lot better love story than Twilight._ Bagaimana kisahmu?

* * *

AAHHH... akhirnya bisa update lagi. Maaf, lebih lama dari biasanya. Hehe...

Saya harap, para pembaca kembali terhibur dengan chapter ini!

**(= RnR =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Attack On Chibi**

**Fanfic SNK**

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Shingeki no Kyojin punya mas Isayama Hajime

**Warning :** Rirennya masih belum muncul. Cerita di balik layar cerita utama, bisa dibilang omake. Dua fujoshi beda OTP yang bersaing. Krista kepribadian ganda. Garing sumpaaahh!

**Balasan Review :**

RainyRain123 = Makasih banyak! Saya makin semangaaat!

Nam Min Seul = Um... kayaknya dua-duanya. Wkwk... Eren muncul chapter selanjutnya.

Anon = Saya berhasil! Makasih banyak. Um... karena mereka masih TK, jadi nggak ada _pairing_ pasti di akhir. Secara, mereka 'kan belum ngerti bener apa itu cinta. Tapi, lebih dipusatkan ke Riren. :)

Aishi Kichianobe = Udah update! Salam kenal juga, kawan! :3

Kazahana Hime = Anak-anak TK Shiganshina udah pada tercemar. Wkwkwk... Udah update!

* * *

Krista memekik senang saat melihat adegan imut-imut−Eren mencium pipi Levi−yang disuguhkan di halaman TK Shiganshina di bawah sana. "Astaga! OTP-ku emang paling wokeeh!" ujarnya senang dari atap TK.

Ymir yang juga memperhatikan dari belakang Krista mendengus. "Kuakui mereka memang pasangan yang manis. Tapi menurutku itu udah terlalu biasa. Aku sih lebih mendukung JeanEren."

Krista memandangnya remeh. "Ymir... Ymir... Jean itu cuma milik Armin seorang. Jangan mimpi dia bisa sama-sama Eren. Eren itu sudah diklaim Levi sebagai miliknya." Gadis pirang itu menggeleng-geleng simpati. "Kamu memang masih belum bisa mencapai level fujoshiku, ya?"

Ymir memajukan bibir bawahnya dan bergegas pergi dari tempat itu dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal. Krista tertawa kejam dan kembali mengintai Levi yang masih mematung karena efek kisu dari sang pujaan hati.

Jadi, kalian pasti bertanya-tanya. Ada apa ini? Kenapa seorang Krista Lenz yang selalu tersenyum malaikat tiba-tiba berubah jadi iblis? Ke mana Krista Lenz yang sangat mencintai perdamaian? Ha? Ke mana? Skenario gila apalagi ini?

Biar saya jelaskan.

Yang kalian lihat saat ini bukanlah Krista Lenz, tapi Historia Reiss. Sewaktu gadis itu bertingkah manis dan polos, yang kalian lihat adalah seorang Krista Lenz. Sedangkan waktu dia teriak-teriak _fangirling_, guling-guling OOC, dan tersenyum _evil_, yang kalian lihat adalah seorang Historia Reiss. Dia bisa dibilang berkepribadian ganda. Tapi dia tidak memiliki kepribadian ini sejak lahir. Ada suatu peristiwa yang mendorong kepribadian baru ini untuk muncul ke permukaan.

Hal ini berawal dari sebuah pengenalan hobi inosen antara dua anak perempuan, Ymir dan Krista. Krista yang waktu itu masih sangat polos dan berkata, "aku nggak punya hobi," dengan senyum malaikatnya seperti biasa, diperkenalkan oleh Ymir yang baik hati kepada sebuah web nista, Fanfiction. Awalnya dia hanya membaca-baca fanfiction lucu dan imut-imut yang cocok dengan umurnya, tapi, suatu hari tanpa sengaja ia memencet sebuah link. Kau tahu link apa itu?

*bisik* Fanfic yaoi... *bisik*

Seketika itu juga, Historia Reiss lahir, sebuah nama pena akun fanfiction milik seorang bibit fujoshi unggul, Krista Lenz. Bayangkan wajah Krista yang bagai psikopat menemukan mangsanya ketika membuat akun itu. Serem... internet memang pengaruh buruk bagi generasi muda. Cara makenya salah sih.

Semenjak itu, gadis manis dari jembatan Shiganshina itu selalu memperhatikan para kaum lelaki. Dengan senyum cerah yang tak pernah absen dari wajahnya, Krista mengklasifikasi wajah-wajah yang ia lihat ke dalam dafatar seme dan uke. Setelah itu diam-diam mencari cara untuk memasangkan mereka, seperti yang terjadi pada para tokoh utama kita. Kalian pikir itu semua murni karena kalimat 'jodoh pasti bertemu'? Nggak! 'Historia' dan Ymir memiliki andil yang sangat besar untuk mengikatkan benang merah di kelingking masing-masing pasangan.

Masalahnya, karena perbedaan pendapat tentang _pairing_ mana yang paling cocok, mereka pun bersaing untuk mewujudkannya, membuat benang-benang merah saling tersambung, dan menciptakan cinta segi-banyak ini. Iya, jadi yang membuat kekacauan ini adalah dua bocah fujoshi seperempat matang. Huft... entah kenapa cerita ini alurnya makin menggila.

Jadi, apa saja yang mereka lakukan di balik layar demi terwujudnya OTP mereka masing-masing jadi canon? Cekidot.

* * *

Ceritanya berawal dari kisah cinta Armin Arlert di chapter 4 sebelum kedatangan Eren Yeager. Kalian sudah tahu 'kan yang terjadi antara Armin dan Erwin di jalanan? Itu semua yang ngatur si Ymir, pendukung _pairing_ EruMin.

Sebenarnya, Erwin saat itu nggak melewati jalanan yang biasa Armin lewati, tapi berkat Ymir, roda takdir pun berputar ke arah yang berbeda.

"Hai, Erwin!"

Si pirang beralis tebal itu menoleh dan menemukan Ymir yang tengah melambai. Dia tersenyum ganteng ala salesman. "Ah, Ymir? Ada apa? Stok pengusir kutumu udah habis?"

Ymir mendecakkan lidah. "Erwin! Aku nggak kutuan!" Erwin terkekeh. Ia melanjutkan membereskan lapak ilegalnya.

"Kamu tahu? Ada kabar buruk."

"Apa? Kulit manggis kini ada ekstraknya?"

"Bukan! Itu mah udah basi! Lagian, yang ini bukan kabar gembira," gerutu Ymir lalu memasang wajah serius. "Aku saranin kamu cepat-cepat pergi dari sini, deh."

Erwin mengangkat ulat bulu di atas matanya tinggi-tinggi. "Lho? Kenapa?"

"Katanya ada satpol PP lagi melakukan penggrebekan di sana."

"Astaga! Gawat dong! Aku 'kan nggak punya surat izin berdagang!" Erwin berseru panik karena dia notabenenya adalah seorang salesman ilegal yang membuatnya berada dalam kategori yang sama dengan pedagang kaki lima.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara sirine dari kejauhan. Ymir berakting panik karena keselamatan bisnis temannya terancam. "Ya ampun! Itu mobil satpol PP-nya!" ujarnya, menambah kepanikan teman sekelasnya. Ymir berbalik ke arah Erwin dan menggenggam erat kedua bahunya, berusaha memasang wajah khawatir semeyakinkan mungkin.

"Erwin! Kamu lewat jalan itu saja!" Ymir menunjuk jalan di sebelah kirinya. "Biar aku yang mengalihkan perhatian satpol PP itu!"

Erwin menatapnya tak percaya. "Tapi, Ymir! Nanti kamu yang bakalan kena razia!" sergahnya cemas akan keselamatan sang teman sekelas. Ymir menggelengkan kepala dan memasang wajah sedih.

"Nggak papa, Erwin. Aku rela asalkan temanku selamat," ucapnya dengan wajah sepedih mungkin. Air mata buaya menggenangi matanya. Erwin mengatupkan tangannya ke mulutnya tak percaya. Suara sirine semakin dekat.

"Pergilah! Sekarang!" jerit Ymir sambil memunggungi Erwin, seolah menjadikan dirinya tameng bagi teman pirangnya. Erwin mengangguk dan berbalik. Sebelum melesat kabur, Erwin melemparkan senyum tulusnya dan berkata, "Ymir, aku tak akan pernah melupakan jasamu." Lalu ia menghilang di belokan jalan. Dia tak melihat sebuah seringai muncul di wajah gadis rambut cokelat itu. Perawakan 'heroik'nya telah sepenuhnya ditanggalkan dan berganti dengan wajah antagonis. Suara sirine semakin dekat, dan sebuah mobil ambulans lewat di depannya.

"Hmph, ternyata otak jenius Erwin nggak berguna kalau panik," ucapnya dengan senyum maniak mengembang di wajahnya yang berbintik.

* * *

Selanjutnya adalah peristiwa di perpustakaan. Kali ini 'Historia' kita yang turut andil. Sebagai pendukung _pairing_ JeanArmin yang baik dan benar, sudah sepatutnya ia mencegah persatuan Erwin dan Armin yang otomatis akan membuat Ymir bersorak kegirangan selama beberapa tahun ke depan. 'Historia' yang memiliki harga diri yang sangat tinggi sebagai seorang fujoshi dan selalu menjunjung OTP yang telah ia tetapkan tentu tak mau rivalnya meremehkannya. Jadi, dengan memanfaatkan kharismanya, 'Historia' ini menyerempet Armin yang baru saja akan masuk dan mendahuluinya sampai ke sisi sang Erwin Smith.

_Fufufu, Ymir, kau tahu? Orang yang berintelejensi tinggi akan sangat mudah terbakar api cemburu._ Batinnya licik. Ia pun memulai aksinya.

"Selamat pagi, Erwin-san. Sedang apa?" 'Krista' tersenyum cerah.

"Ah, Krista. Selamat pagi." Erwin tersenyum formal. "Aku sedang membereskan produk daganganku. Apa kamu tertarik?"

"Wah, sangat tertarik!" _Cuih. Nggak tertarik gue. Rambut udah cantik berkilau gini kok._

Senyum bisnis Erwin semakin lebar. Dengan mata berbinar-binar, ia kembali mengeluarkan produk-produk terbaiknya. 'Krista' mengangkat alis heran ketika melihat sebuah benda elastis berwarna krem.

"Apa ini?" 'Krista' mengerutkan dahi bingung dan mencoba memakainya di kepala, membuat kepalanya menggelembung di bagian puncak. Huh, rasanya aneh. Tiba-tiba suara ketawa menggelegar ala om-om menggema di perpustakaan. 'Krista' menoleh-noleh bingung dan mendapati Erwin sudah berguling-guling di lantai sambil memegangi perutnya. Wajahnya merah karena ketawa kebanyakan. Terdengar suara desisan marah dari berbagai sudut perpustakaan.

'Krista' yang bingung dengan perkembangan ini hanya mampu menutupi keheranannya dengan ketawa elegan. _Nih orang stres kali ya. Nggak ada yang lucu tapi ketawa._ Tapi 'Krista' bersyukur dalam hati, sepertinya Armin mulai terbakar api cemburu. Ia nyaris melompat senang ketika melihat Armin yang hendak meninggalkan lokasi. Tapi tidak, di detik itu dua pasang mata biru itu memutuskan untuk bertemu.

Saat Armin melangkah lebay ke arah Erwin, 'Krista' menangkap sosok Ymir yang menjulurkan lidah mengejek di balik salah satu rak buku. 'Historia' mendecih kesal tapi langsung memasang topeng 'Krista'-nya ketika Armin menatapnya heran.

"Sepertinya kalian sibuk. Kalau gitu, aku permisi ya," pamitnya sopan. Ia harus sabar. Sabar. Anggap saja sosok yang lagi menepuk pantat tepos mengejek ke arahnya itu hanya fatamorgana. Ya, fatamorgana yang menjijikkan.

Setelah ia keluar dari perpustakaan, dalam sekejap saja topeng 'Krista' berganti dengan topeng 'Historia'. _Awas saja, Ymir. Kau akan menyesal._ Batinnya berapi-api. Semangat fujoshinya semakin membara. Benda elastis berwarna krem yang bernama 'wig biksu' itu masih bertengger manis di kepalanya.

* * *

Masih bersama 'Historia'. Kali ini ia akan beraksi untuk mewujudkan JeanArmin menjadi canon. Akan ia singkirkan seringai meremehkan dari wajah nista sang rival. Lihat saja, Ymir!

Dengan langkah anggunnya yang seperti biasa, 'Krista' berjalan membawa piring makan siangnya menuju garis antre. Ia memata-matai ayam goreng yang dijaga ketat oleh Jean Kirstein. Lalu ia melihat Armin sedang menaruh sejumput tumis kangkung ke piringnya. Kemudian matanya mengarah ke Connie yang sedang sibuk memilih-milih makanan (di piring orang lain). Sebuah ide muncul di benaknya. Seringai tipis terbit di wajah manis gadis kecil tersebut.

'Krista' berjalan mengendap-endap ke belakang Jean dan menukar ayam goreng keramatnya dengan ayam goreng bekas cuilan Sasha yang sudah ia sogok dengan rendang miliknya. Setelah memastikan tidak ada yang melihatnya, ia pun beranjak untuk menghasut si botak.

"Selamat siang, Connie," sapanya pada si botak. Yang disapa tersentak kaget. Udang goreng yang baru saja ia comot dari piring orang nyaris terjatuh ke lantai. Matanya membulat ketika tahu sang primadona sekolah menyapanya. Pipinya memerah. "Y-y-y-ya?"

"Nggak usah gugup begitu," katanya ramah, ia melongok ke piring Connie yang penuh dengan berbagai macam lauk. Ingin rasanya ia menatap si botak di depannya jijik, tapi ia harus tetap mempertahankan imej malaikatnya. "Ya ampun! Makananmu gizinya kurang seimbang, Connie!" ia pura-pura terkejut.

"E-eh? Masa sih?" Connie menggaruk-garuk kepala gundulnya. 'Krista' mengangguk kencang-kencang.

"Iya! Kamu kurang protein! Kalau kurang protein, badanmu nggak bakal tinggi-tinggi!"

"Ih? Masa iya sih?!" Connie kaget versi bancis.

"Iya! Terus rambut kamu nggak bakalan bisa tumbuh lagi! **SELAMANYA!**" di-bold biar makin kerasa tekanannya.

**"****SELAMANYA?!" **di-bold biar makin kerasa syoknya.

"Iya! **SELAMANYA!**" diulang lagi biar makin kerasa sensasi pedesnya.

"Lihat itu, Connie!" 'Krista' memutar si gundul hingga menghadap ayam goreng yang dijaga ketat oleh Jean. "Itu ayam goreng. Dengan memakan itu, dijamin kamu nggak bakalan kekurangan protein!"

"Aku bisa jadi tinggi?"

"Banget!"

"Ra-rambutku bisa tumbuh lagi?"

"Dan berkilauan!"

Layaknya orang kena hipnotis, Connie berjalan linglung ke arah ayam goreng itu. Di matanya hanya ada si ayam goreng dengan kalimat dari 'Krista' terngiang-ngiang di benaknya. Ayamayamayamayamayam... dan terjadilah perang memperebutkan ayam.

'Krista' menonton pertarungan itu dengan santai di salah satu meja kantin. _Hm... kayaknya aku berbakat juga manghipnotis orang_, pikirnya. Dan sesuai prediksinya, Jean memberi ayam yang sudah dipreteli Sasha ke Armin yang langsung kegeeran dan klepek-klepek jatuh cintrong sama Jean. 'Krista' melirik ke arah Ymir yang juga memperhatikan tontonan makan siang tersebut dengan mata menyipit. 'Historia' menyeringai. _Kena kau, Ymir_. 'Krista' beranjak dan mengikuti Armin yang sudah selesai makan untuk melihat reaksi lebih jauh dari si pirang.

Ia melihat Armin melompat-lompat kegirangan. 'Historia' ketawa nista dalam hati. _Lihat itu, Ymir, waktu sama Erwin, si Armin nggak sampai lompat-lompat kayak gitu 'kan?_ Batinnya bangga. Tiba-tiba si Armin berhenti melompat dan terdiam. 'Historia' menautkan alis bingung. Anak itu seperti sedang menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu ia menangkupkan tangan di bibir mungilnya dan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya ke arah taman.

"Baiklah! AKU AKAN THREESOOOMEEE!"

'Historia' membeku. Ha? Apa? Threesome? Ha? Semaruk itukah Arminnya? 'Historia' _speechless_.

"Aku sudah menduganya."

'Historia' terbangun dari lamunannya dan berbalik. Matanya terbelalak.

"Ymir!"

Ymir menghela napas panjang. "Kayaknya kita harus berhenti, deh. Si ukenya aja udah mutusin buat poligami."

'Historia' menopang dagu. Iya juga sih, percuma juga kalau masih dipaksakan. Capek nih mikirin taktik. Otak bocah umur lima tahunnya udah kagak kuat lagi. Setelah berdebat cukup lama dengan kepribadiannya yang satu lagi (halah) 'Historia' pun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap lurus ke mata sahabat sekaligus rivalnya tersebut.

"Jadi... damai?"

"Damai."

Mereka berjabat tangan. Perdamaian antara dua fujoshi beda OTP itu pun terdeklarasi seiring dengan senyuman yang terkembang di wajah masing-masing anak. Yah, lebih baik temenan gini dari pada capek-capek saingan ya toh?

* * *

Saat anak baru bermata langka itu berjalan malu-malu memasuki kelas, detik itu juga Krista terpana. Matanya yang polos, kulitnya yang mulus, rambutnya yang acak-acakan tapi tampak lembut itu, bibirnya yang merah muda dan menggoda... ini... MASTERPIECE! UKE SEJATI! 'Historia' menjerit kesenangan di dalam hati. Tapi, tunggu, mari kita coba lihat reaksinya setelah ini. Dengan antusiasme berlebihan, 'Krista' melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Hei! Hei! Namamu Eyen 'kan?" tanya 'Krista' tanpa dosa. Padahal dia tahu namanya bukan Eyen. Orang tua mana yang ngasih nama anaknya seaneh itu. Dia cuma mau lihat reaksinya. Seketika itu juga permata cantik anak tersebut melebar. Semburat merah muda dengan cepat menjalar ke pipinya.

"Bu-bukan... namaku... Ew... Ei... Eyen... euuhh..." wajahnya menunduk dalam-dalam, tapi tak bisa menyembunyikan semburat merah pekat yang sudah menjalar sampai telinga.

_Ini... UKE ULTIMATE SEJATI! KYAAAA~_ jiwa kecil fujoshi 'Historia' berteriak heboh karena kesenangan. Akhirnya, ia menemukan seorang uke sejati yang bisa ia pasangkan dengan siapa lagi kalau bukan seme-sadis-maha-_bossy_, yang mulia Levi Ackerman. Pasti ini akan jadi _pairing_ paling mahadahsyat di abad ini!

Dengan cepat, kepalanya menoleh ke sudut ruangan di mana singgasana Levi berada. Ia melihat SANGAT samar, ada semburat merah muda di pipi pucat itu. 'Historia' makin kesenangan. Mata fujoshinya tak bisa tertipu. Sepertinya dia tidak harus berbuat banyak untuk _pairing_ yang satu ini. Gadis pirang itu bergelinjangan kesenangan di tempat membayangkan adegan-adegan RiRen yang bisa ia nikmati nanti. Astaga bener nih bocah. Udah bener-bener tercemar pikirannya.

Lain 'Historia', lain lagi Ymir. Melihat wajah kelewat imut milik si mata laut tropis, Ymir mendapat sebuah ide brilian (bagi otak balitanya). Ia ingin memasangkan Eren dengan Jean semata-mata biar cinta Armin nggak usah dibagi-bagi segala. Cukup untuk Erwin Smith seorang. Yes. Anak ini belum menyerah juga ternyata. Ymir memantapkan hatinya untuk berusaha menyatukan Jean dan Eren biar 'Historia' bungkam sampai beberapa tahun ke depan. Ymir ketawa antagonis.

Ternyata sesi berbaikan di segmen sebelumnya hanyalah gencatan senjata sementara sebelum perang yang sebenarnya dimulai. Begitulah akhirnya, persaingan mereka untuk mewujudkan _pairing_ impian masing-masing pun terus berlanjut. Hadoohh... capek saya. Silakan balik lagi ke awal chapter. -_-

* * *

Haahh... jujur, saya agak bingung ngebuat alur cerita chapter 5 ini. Apalagi suasana rumah yang tidak mendukung, jadi saya mohon maaf kalau agak mengecewakan.

Tapi, semoga saja kalian tetap terhibur dengan fanfic ini. :3

Ngomong-ngomong, OTP itu apaan sih?

**(= RnR =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Attack On Chibi**

**Fanfic SNK**

* * *

**Disclaimer : **AOT milik Isayama Hajime.

**Warning : **Chapter super duper pendek!

**Balasan Review :**

Aghaa = Wah... maaf kalau agak maksa. Terima kasih kritiknya! Semoga saya bisa membuat cerita yang lebih bagus lagi!

Orang = Haha... iya, Armin udah terkntaminasi buku bacaannya. Entah apa aja yang udah dia baca... Ternyata itu toh OTP! Selama ini saya make ntuh istilah tapi nggak tau kepanjangannya! Thx!

Azra = Masama! Nih namanya muncul lagi.

RaineSkyfall = Saya juga! Hidup RiRen!

Ayano Rezovka Magnolia = Ih! Kok bisa sama gitu namanya? Berarti Ayano-san udah ditakdirkan untuk membaca fanfic ini.

Apstrophee = Hueheehe... bagus deh kalau menghibur.

Manusia = Udah update! Tapi sori, pendek gilak! -,-

* * *

Hari yang cerah. Eren pergi ke TK Shiganshina diantar kedua orang tuanya komplit seperti biasa. Levi dan Mikasa ngeliatin si imut masuk TK dari bawah pohon beringin seperti biasa. Jean niatnya pengin memandangi Mikasa dari atas pohon beringin, eh, matanya malah kepeleset ke arah Eren, udah biasa juga ini mah. Krista dan Ymir memata-matai mangsa mereka dari atap sekolah seperti biasa. Connie dan Sasha main kejar-kejaran a la india seperti biasa. Dan Armin sibuk mendengarkan kisah di balik kesuksesan karir salesman ilegal yang ditekuni Erwin dengan wajah dimabuk cinta. Lho? Katanya mau threesome buk? Kok mesranya cuma sama si kapten amerika? Lupakan.

Masih sama. Nggak ada yang beda.

Hari ini kelas Eren dkk mengadakan kelas menggambar. Tema hari ini adalah keluarga. Semua anak sedang sibuk mencoret-coret buku gambar mungil mereka dengan berbagai macam alat menggambar, seperti krayon, pensil warna, cat air, bahkan kunyit pun dipake karena nggak ada lagi warna kuning. Kali ini yang mengawas adalah Eld Jinn. Guru TK berjenggot kambing itu mengamati berbagai macam ekspresi murid-muridnya ketika sedang menggambar anggota keluarga masing-masing.

Eld berhenti di meja Eren dan Armin. Ia mengamati gambar yang dibuat Armin. Di sana tergambar anak kecil berambut pirang dan seorang kakek ramah memegang bahu mungilnya. Sepertinya itu Armin dan kakeknya. Lalu di sebelah kanan dan kiri Armin ada dua pria gagah. Yang satu berambut pirang klimis, dengan tangan kiri menenteng koper hitam dan tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan mungil Armin. Lalu yang satu lagi wajahnya agak panjang, entah kenapa mirip... kuda.

"Err... Armin, mereka siapa?" tanya Eld sambil menunjuk dua makhluk yang digamit Armin kecil di gambar. Si pirang tersenyum lebar sambil menatap Eld riang.

"Mereka calon suamiku nanti, Sensei!" kicaunya riang lalu kembali fokus mewarnai wajah panjang si lelaki kuda, meninggalkan Eld dengan rahang terbuka lebar.

_Imajinasi anak-anak zaman sekarang makin berkembang_, pikirnya sambil geleng-geleng kepala tak habis pikir. Walau begitu, itulah yang membuat mereka menggemaskan. Eld kini mengalihkan perhatiannya ke gambar Eren, si anak baru.

"Wah, Eren! Keluargamu ramai sekali!" ujar Eld sambil memperhatikan gambar Eren dengan seksama. Di tengah gambar ada balita berambut cokelat dan bermata hijau toska terang yang diapit dua orang dewasa yang pastinya kedua orang tua Eren. Di samping kiri dan kanan Eren ada dua orang bocah, yang satu anak laki-laki berambut hitam dan bermata abu-abu tajam, yang satunya lagi gadis kecil dengan wajah yang tak jauh berbeda, sedang menggenggam syal merah di lehernya. Mereka bertiga bergandengan tangan. Di antara mereka ada anak rambut pirang berbentuk jamur, anak laki-laki berwajah kuda, anak perempuan yang sedang mengunyah kentang, bocah botak, bahkan ada gambar guru TK Shiganshina pula. Di bawah masing-masing gambar ada nama dan penjelasan pendek.

"Ah! Yang itu Sensei, ya?" Eld berseru sambil menunjuk potret dirinya sendiri sedang melerai Petra dan Oluo yang tampaknya tengah saling lempar ejekan. Eld tertawa pelan melihatnya. Sepertinya anak ini benar-benar memperhatikan lingkungannya.

Eren menengadah dan menatap Eld dengan kedua bola mata besarnya. Senyumnya mengembang lebar, memancarkan sinar bahagia penuh kenaifan seorang balita umur empat tahun. Eld nyaris berteriak 'aww' dan memeluknya erat-erat.

"Iya, Shenshei! Bagus nggak gambar Eyen?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat buku gambarnya tinggi-tinggi.

Eld mengusap kepala Eren sambil tertawa. "Iya! Bagus banget! Gambar Sensei mah kalah jauh! Tapi, kok Eren bikin gambar sensei dan teman-teman juga? 'Kan temanya keluarga."

"Eh? Nggak boleh ya?" mata Eren mulai berkaca-kaca.

"E-eh... boleh-boleh aja sih, Sensei cuma penasaran. Ahahhaahaaha..." Eld ketawa canggung sambil menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya. Sedangkan Eren mulai mengeluarkan suara sesenggukan kecil-kecilan. Dua tatapan tajam menusuknya dari belakang. Saat ia menoleh ke sumbernya, dua setan kecil berambut sewarna arang sedang mengawasinya dari sudut ruangan. Eld merinding.

"Ehh.. umm... Eren... jangan nangis dong, Sensei minta maaf deh. Mau permen?" Eld menyodorkan lolipop rasa stroberi ke arahnya. Tapi getaran di tubuh Eren malah tambah hebat. Eld makin panik karena tatapan dari setan kembar itu makin membuat punggungnya panas.

"E-Eren?" Eld menggocang-goncang bahu mungil si balita. Tapi ia masih tak mau menatap sang guru. Terdengar suara kursi bergeser.

_Mereka mulai bergerak ke sini! Ayolah, Eld! Pikirkan sesuatu! _Kepanikan melanda otak sang guru. Agak menyedihkan emang, guru TK takut sama anak didikannya.

"Pfftt... hehehhe... hahahahah!" Eren mengangkat wajahnya dan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal di kursinya. "Shenshei kena! Yaaay!"

Sedangkan Eld terpaku di tempatnya. Nyawa masih tersimpan aman di raga. Eld melirik melewati bahunya dan mendapati si setan kembar masih duduk tenang sambil mencoret buku gambar mereka bosan. Napas yang sedari tadi tanpa sadar ia tahan diembuskan. Ini berasa jadi aktor film horor.

Eld menggenggam bahu Eren dan menatapnya dengan tampang serius. "Eren... lain kali hati-hati kalau mau ngerjain orang, nak. Seseorang bisa kehilangan nyawanya," ujarnya sok dramatis. Eren hanya memiringkan kepala bingung. Manisnya.

"Umm... tadi Shenshei tanya Eyen kenapa Eyen gambar kalian juga 'kan?" Eren kembali menatap Eld dengan bola mata bulatnya yang secerah mentari. Eld mengiyakan.

Eren memilin-milin ujung seragamnya. "Umm.. itu... soalnya Eyen udah nganggap orang-orang di TK ini seperti keluarga Eyen sendiri. Eyen punya banyaaak sekali teman baik di sini!" Eren merentangkan tangan lebar-lebar. "Lalu! Lalu! Kata Mama dan Papa, keluarga itu nggak harus berhubungan darah! Paman Hannes nggak ada hubungan darah sama Eyen, tapi udah kayak keluarga Eyen sendiri! Tapi Eyen belum terlalu ngerti apa itu hubungan darah, hehe." Eren menggaruk pipi tembemnya yang sedikit memerah. Ia kembali mendongak. "Makanya, Eyen ngegambar kalian semua! Karena kalian keluarga Eyen, dan Eyen saaaayyyaaanngg sama kalian semua!"

Terlalu banyak... Eld tak sanggup menerima kata-kata manis ini sekaligus. Hatinya serasa tertusuk panah asmara berkali-kali. Kenapa anak ini bisa berkata-kata manis dengan wajah inosen gini sih! Oom gemes nih jadinyaaa~

Kalau begini terus, Eld lama-lama bisa jadi om-om pedo gara-gara keimutan sang Eren Yeager.

Sedangkan dari sudut ruangan, muncul aura gelap yang sangat tak enak dipandang. Levi mengerutkan keningnya kesal. Satu saingan telah lahir di hari menggambar. Yaelah, nenek-nenek nggak sengaja nyenggol Eren juga bakalan lo jadiin saingan, Levi. Dasar posesif!

* * *

Akhirnya update juga setelah dua abad berlalu. Maaf, chapter ini pendek dan kurang asyik. Huft, sibuk dengan sekolah plus writer block, tapi dalam waktu dekat ini bakalan update lagi dan isinya saya pastikan akan ada RiRen lagi!

**(= RnR =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Attack On Chibi**

**Fanfic SNK**

* * *

**Disclaimer : **AOT atau SNK milik Isayama Hajime.

**Warning : **Sedikit nge-bully Jean di sini. Eren pake _apron_~

**Balasan Review :**

Zaji Hana = Itu kalimat 'di situ saya merasa sedih' yang akhir-akhir ini sering muncul jadi meme itu ya? New chapter is here!

* * *

Kembali lagi ke TK Shiganshina tercinta. Setelah puas menggambar, anak-anak TK Shiganshina diperbolehkan untuk bermain bersama di taman TK yang asyiknya selevel dengan pasar malam. Walaupun saya udah nggak ingat lagi gimana bentuk pasar malam. Murid-murid tersebar ke seluruh taman, mencoba berbagai wahana permainan yang seru. Oh! Lihat! Di sudut sana ada _waterboom_ plus pancuran kepala singa warna emas! Gilak! Nih TK kayaknya buat anak-anak borjuis kali, ye?

Mari kita ke sudut yang lain. Hmm.. di mana tokoh utama kita yang unyu-unyu? Ah! Dia lagi di bawah pohon beringin dengan teman-temannya. Mereka sudah membentang selembar kain kotak-kotak berwarna hijau di bawah angkernya pohon beringin. Kenapa? Apa mereka mau main uji nyali? Dan sepertinya ada yang sedang bertengkar. Mari kita zoom mata kita dan panjangkan telinga. Jiiiittt...

"Pokoknya aku yang jadi papa!" Mikasa teriak ngotot tepat di telinga kuda Jean. Sedangkan Jean udah basah oleh keringat dingin.

"Ta-tapi kamu 'kan cewek Mikasa. Kamu jadi istri aku aja. Tapi kalau kamu nggak mau, aku rela kok jadi suami dia," Jean ngelirik si pemeran mama.

"Enak aja, kuda mesum! Jangan sembarangan ngambil peran orang!" Levi nyelonong, dengan pedenya mendeklarasikan diri sebagai pemeran tetap tokoh kepala keluarga.

"Biar aja papanya cewek! Mamanya aja cowok! Lagian, Levi, kamu jangan kepedean dong!"

"Aku cuma menyatakan fakta kok," ujar Levi dengan muka stoicnya.

"Uh... biar aku saja yang−"

"Diam kau kuda!"

Jean menyingkir dari medan perang.

Ngapain mereka pada rebutan peran papa? Emang siapa sih yang jadi mamanya? Kayaknya nih orang populer banget sampai direbutin gitu. Seseorang! Tolong beritahu saya siapa yang jadi mamanya! Saya udah kena penyakit kepo akut nih!

"Kalau gitu! Kita tentukan dengan janken!" Mikasa berseru lantang.

"Ok aja. Siapa takut," Levi menjawab tantangan dengan kedua tangan bersidekap sombong.

"Aku ikut ya!" Jean nimbrung dengan antusias.

"Eh... um... tu-tunggu dulu!" seseorang bersuara. Ketiga kandidat papa menoleh ke sumber suara yang ternyata adalah Eren.

"Kenapa, sayang?" Levi angkat bicara, sengaja menyelipkan panggilan sakral itu. Hawa panas bisa ia rasakan muncul dari kedua rivalnya. Sedangkan pipi Eren sudah terhiasi oleh warna merah muda yang menggoda. Oh, berarti yang jadi mamanya si Eren, tho. Pantes banyak yang rebutan. (udah jelas banget gitu)

"Uh... anu... itu... kalau main janken bertiga, bukannya nanti nentukan pemenangnya susah? Gimana kalau masing-masing ngeluarin jurus (?) yang berbeda? Nanti 'kan kita nggak bakalan tahu siapa yang menang."

Ketiga kandidat terdiam. Masuk akal juga sih. Karena mereka telah dibutakan oleh nafsu duniawi, mereka tak sempat lagi berpikir jernih.

"Hmm... calon istriku memang hebat. Bisa sadar dengan hal remeh begini," Mikasa memecah keheningan dengan pernyataan blak-blakannya. Ya ampun, Eren, dengan cewek pun kamu yang jadi ukenya.

"Jangan asal ngomong, dasar kembaran sialan! Lagian, kau kan cewek!" Levi sewot.

"Lha, terus gimana dong?"

Eren tersenyum cerah. "Pake hompimpa aja!"

* * *

Akhirnya, seperti yang diinginkan kita semua, yang dapat peran papa adalah yang mulia Levi Ackerman. Author juga tahu... Levi yang jadi juaranya~

"Hmph... memang sudah ditakdirkan begini. Nggak terlalu mengejutkan," ucap Levi sambil mengikat dasinya. Mikasa mendelik ke arahnya.

"Jangan sok kamu. Awas aja besok. Pokoknya kalau besok main rumah-rumahan lagi, aku yang bakal jadi papanya."

"Boleh aja," balas sang kakak kembar tak peduli.

Mikasa langsung memutar kepalanya ke arah Levi. "Beneran?" tanyanya penuh harap.

"Iya. Tapi yang jadi mamanya bukan Eren."

Mikasa menggeram lalu menendang seseorang dengan kostum kuda sebagai pelampiasan. Si makhluk berkostum kuda merintih kesakitan sambil merajuk memeluk pohon beringin.

"Kenapa aku dapat peran tertindas terus sih," Jean bersungut-sungut. Pfftt... ternyata Jean. Padahal nggak pake kostum pun udah terlihat real. Sorry, Jean! Love you full~

Levi yang berperan papa ceritanya baru pulang kerja. Si anak tiri, Mikasa, dengan berbaik hati menyambutnya di depan pintu.

"Aku pulang, anak sialan."

"Selamat datang, pak tua cebol."

Mereka beradu mata dengan sengit. Tampak percikan-percikan listrik dari mata mereka yang tengah beradu. Tapi pertarungan mereka terpotong oleh sebuah suara merdu dari dapur (yang sebenarnya cuma di balik pohon beringin).

"Mi-Mikasa sayang? Papa udah pulang ya?" terdengar suara gugup Eren dari balik pohon.

"Iya, mamaku **sayang**," dengan sengaja, bagian 'sayang' ia tekankan sedemikian rupa. Tak lupa ia lempar seringai terbaiknya ke arah kakak kembarnya yang kini tengah mendelik sinis.

Terdengar kasak-kusuk dari balik pohon. Mikasa dan Levi mengangkat sebelah alis mereka secara bersamaan. Setelah menunggu beberap menit, mereka disambut oleh sesuatu yang mencengangkan.

Eren pake celemek merah muda dengan kantong cantik berbentuk hati di tengahnya lengkap dengan renda-renda imut. Wajahnya benar-benar merah. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu memilin-milin celemek karena malu setengah mampus. Ini... benar-benar pemandangan kelas atas. Pemandangan dari Eiffel mah kalah saing. Si kembar memperhatikan pemandangan menggiurkan di depan mereka dengan mata membulat dan mulut menganga lebar. Selang beberapa detik, bibir ranum itu membuka.

"S-S-Shayang..." Muka Eren memerah luar biasa. "Se-selamat datang. U-um... ka-kamu mau makan dulu, a-atau mandi dulu, atau... euh..." Eren memilin celemek merah mudanya dengan kekuatan luar biasa. Kalau ini komik, dari kepala cokelatnya itu pasti sudah keluar asap tebal. "Atau... kamu... mau... a..ku?" Eren berbisik pelan di bagian 'aku' dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

Levi terpaku. Betapa menakjubkannya pemandangan di hadapannya ini. Bayangannya dengan Eren sebagai pasangan yang baru menikah akhirnya menjadi kenyataan... setengahnya sih, 'kan belum beneran nikah. Tapi nggak pa-pa, si preman cilik yang macho ini akan memastikannya menjadi kenyataan di masa depan nanti.

Kembali ke Eren. Wajahnya masih menunduk dalam dan jari-jarinya masih dengan rajin memilin-milin gugup ujung celemeknya yang kini telah kusut. Levi menyeringai lalu mengambil beberapa langkah perlahan ke arah Eren. Ditangkupkannya kedua tangan pucatnya ke pipi mulus Eren kemudian mengangkat wajah memerah manis itu untuk menatap mata tajamnya. Ia berbisik pelan.

"Tentu saja yang aku mau itu... _kamu_," Levi mencium dahi Eren lalu tersenyum. **Tersenyum!** Bukan menyeringai. Ya ampun! Kece bener Levi cilik waktu senyum! Aura di sekelilingnya seketika berubah jadi efek cling-cling berkilau yang sering muncul di komik shoujo waktu sang tokoh utama cowok menonjolkan kegantengannya. Hati Eren langsung kyuung~ melihat pemandangan langka ini. Mata eksotisnya membulat dan warna merah menjalar ke seluruh kepala hingga leher. Matanya serasa berputar-putar. Kunang-kunang memenuhi penglihatannya dan... bruk, Eren ambruk ke dalam pelukan Levi.

"Oh? Kenapa Eren? Segitu ngebetnya kamu mau memelukku? Hmmm... boleh juga," Levi melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang si manis. Masih belum ngeh kenapa Eren bisa tiba-tiba jatuh ke pelukannya. Kalau ada kesempatan, langsung aja diambil, urusan yang lain nanti ajalah, begitu prinsip yang mulia Levi.

"Woi, cebol sialan! Setan nggak peka! Iblis jahanam!"

Levi langsung melotot kesal ke arah sang kembaran ketika mendengar sebutan yang benar-benar tak layak baginya. Lagi mesra-mesraan dengan pujaan hati malah diganggu. Levi 'kan jadi bete! Si rambut arang masih belum melepaskan pelukannya ketika ia menghadap Mikasa dengan tatapan arogannya yang khas.

"Apa? Iri? Kepengin juga? Heh... mimpi aja terus," ujarnya ngesok.

Mikasa menggigit ujung syal merahnya menahan kekesalan dan rasa iri yang sebentar lagi akan membludak. Tapi aroma cokelat dari syal merahnya masih bisa meredam luapan emosinya yang sudah akan meledak-ledak. Sabar Mikasa... sabar... gadis berwajah datar itu terus mengatakan kata-kata itu di pikirannya untuk menenangkan jiwa galaunya.

"Huft... mengganggu aja. Kalau nggak ada urusan penting, jangan panggil-panggil dong. Udah tahu orang lagi sibuk," tangan nakal Levi mulai membelai punggung Eren, nyaris nyasar ke area yang lebih bawah. Cukup sudah! Mikasa akhirnya meledak.

"Woi, bego! Kamu nggak nyadar apa?! Eren udah pingsan dari tadi karena kebodohanmu! Arggghh! Dasar nggak peka!"

Mata biru kelabu Levi membulat sedikit. "Ha? Masa?" Ia pun sedikit menjauhkan dirinya dari Eren untuk bisa melihatnya lebih baik dan benar saja, Eren menggantung lunglai di rengkuhan Levi dengan wajah merah padam serta mata yang terpejam. Keningnya berkerut dan bibirnya yang terbuka menyebutkan 'Leevee-san' beberapa kali. Darah Mikasa mendidih.

Sepertinya madona TK Shiganshina sudah terperangkap pesona sang yang mulia pangeran iblis. Dan Jean pun terabaikan dengan kostum kudanya yang menggelikan.

* * *

Sesuai janji saya, update cepet kali ini! Tapi yang selanjutnya nggak jamin ya~

Maaf buat yang nggak suka abang Jean kesayangannya ditindas, hehe. Just for fun.

BTW, nih fanfic kapan tamat ya?

**(= RnR =)**


End file.
